Parental Mode
by xoc13
Summary: Stephanie, Ranger and Parenting. Julie visits Ranger for the Summer and he asks Stephanie for some help.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea I had and I thought I should write it and let the readers decide if it should be continued. I don't think I know the name of Valerie's youngest daughter (trhodes9 told me it might be something like Jenny or Jennifer) so I didn't use a name for the little one.**

**Stephanie and Ranger are in an established relationship in this story, meaning Steph's not with Morelli.**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

It was Friday night and I was slumped on the couch, staring at the television. I've been channel surfing for about half an hour without settling on something to watch. Giving up, I went with the Food Network.

The lock tumbled and a second later Ranger came in, dressed in his usual black outfit of cargo pants and T-shirt.

"Hey." Ranger greeted as he slipped off his utility belt.

"Hey yourself." I said, watching him place his belt on the side table next to the couch. He bent to kiss me _hello_ on the lips.

"How's it going?" He sat next to me, a small smile curving up his mouth.

"Surprisingly good." I gave him a playful smack on the arm for the tease. He knew I was taking care of my nieces for the night. "I think it helps that they're all old enough to remind me their hungry."

"Babe." Ranger's smile widened, reaching his eyes. "The girls are asleep?"

"Yeah." It wasn't even ten yet, but I guess they might have had a long day helping their father. It was my sister's anniversary and Albert called me at around four this afternoon, asking if I could watch his daughters for the night. He was sure Valerie would make him sleep on the couch if he forgot their anniversary two years in a row. "Albert was sure Valerie would serve him with divorce papers if he didn't do something special." Ranger lifted an eyebrow in question and I shook my head to let him know she wouldn't.

"What are we watching?" Ranger draped an arm around my shoulders, pressing me to his side.

"Paula Deen cook."

About an hour later shuffled footsteps made me tear my eyes away from the TV. A small body approached us from the darkened hallway. It was my youngest niece, the family baby.

"Hello." I called as the three year old walked past me. I watched her climb onto Ranger's lap, snuggling close. Ranger looked surprised, tentatively wrapping an arm around the smaller figure. The little girl fidgeted for a while before moving towards me, settling on my lap.

"I guess I'm not soft enough." Ranger commented as my niece chose my breasts to pillow the side of her face. I passed a hand across her back in what I hoped was a soothing caress. She stayed put, getting comfortable to go back to sleep. I kissed the top of her head as a warm feeling spread through my chest.

"Thanks." I murmured when Ranger took the child from me half an hour later. I followed him to my bedroom. He placed her next to her older sisters and I tucked the sheet around the girls. I stared at them for a few seconds, smiling softly. They were growing up so fast, making me feel a little old.

Ranger had reclined the couch and set out the blankets when joined him in the living room. He was spending the night.

"It might be uncomfortable." I said, remoting the TV off.

Ranger rested on his back in his silky boxers and tee, extending an arm in my direction for me to join him. I crawled over him, half my body resting on the couch and the other pressed flush on top of him. _Okay, so it might not be so uncomfortable_, I thought as my head landed on his chest. He wrapped an arm around my waist as he pulled the fluffy blanket over our bodies.

"Night." I whispered, breathing him in as I allowed sleep to call my name. I was already slipping into slumber, but I could feel he was wide awake. I snaked a hand under the hem of his T-shirt, tapping my fingers along his side.

"Goodnight." Ranger gave me a kiss on the forehead and I went to sleep.

S&R

I awoke to sounds of a full house. Utensils clinked on plates and voices filtered to me from the kitchen. I sat up groggily and stumbled into the bathroom. It was warm and the mirror was still slightly foggy. Someone had taken a shower already. I went about my morning routine, struggling to tame my pillow hair.

"Good morning." I greeted when I reached the dining table. The older girls, Angie and Mary Alice, were just about done with their breakfast. Lisa was close behind. I poured myself a cup of coffee and watched Ranger cut a pancake in bite size bits for the baby.

"Thank you." The three year old's cheerful voice made me want to say '_awww'_. I want to believe I've got some maternal instincts in me somewhere, but most of the time I doubt it. I mean, my only child is my hamster, Rex.

"You're welcome." Ranger smiled, patting the girl on the head. I grinned. That little girl could steal anyone's heart. She was just so adorable. I think my sister and Albert were feeling extra amorous when they conceived the little cutie.

"Wow. You made breakfast?" I asked Ranger, digging into my own plate.

"Actually, I had Ella bring something." He winked at me, forking some strawberries into his mouth.

We were loading the dishwasher after breakfast when Valerie and Albert showed up. They were looking extremely happy.

"Thank you so much." Valerie told me, grinning like a fool as she rounded up her daughters.

"Sure." I saw them to the door. My sister's family walked down the hall, but the youngest Kloughn dashed back to me.

"Bye." I bent down to scoop her up, accepting her kiss. Ranger was standing behind me and my niece extended her arms in his direction. In a flash the little girl was looping tiny arms around Ranger's neck, landing a loud kiss on his cheek. Smiling wide, Ranger returned the kiss before setting her down.

"Come on." Angie came back for her little sister and I waved, waiting until they caught up to the others before closing my front door.

Ranger's phone beeped. He sighed.

"What time will Julie be here?" I knew he was feeling a bit nervous. His daughter was coming to stay with him for the summer. She was no longer, in her words, a '_little girl'_ and the teenage years were taking their toll on her mother. From what Ranger's told me, Julie's in that rebellious stage. Her mother thought it might serve her good to spend some time with her birth father. There are high hopes that this vacation will bring some change to the teen's attitude.

I don't think his daughter's antics are what have Ranger worried.

"By eleven." He'd already asked me if I would go with him to pick up Julie from the airport and I'd said yes.

"You're going to see your daughter." I reminded him, patting his shoulder affectionately.

"Yeah." I could see he was glad to have some time with his daughter, but it seemed he wasn't too sure things would go smoothly.

I grabbed some clothes and headed for a shower so I could get ready and simultaneously give Ranger some alone time.

**Thoughts, comments…**


	2. Testing Boundaries

**Little update on Julie's arrival.**

**A lot of you said in your reviews that Lisa is Valerie's youngest. But I remember that when she got married (Plum Lovin) she had a baby AND was pregnant again. **

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

Ranger exuded anxiety. I've never seen him like this before, nervous and shifting his weight from foot to foot. I slipped my hand to his, fingers twining automatically. I gave his hand a squeeze to show my support and he exhaled loudly.

I smiled. He loves his daughter. Only love makes him get out of his element.

"Julie?" I whispered to no one in particular when I spotted a teenage girl headed towards us.

"Yeah." Ranger's heart rate must have skyrocketed, because his grip on my hand tightened.

I don't know what I was expecting to see, but it definitely wasn't the Julie approaching us. I guess somewhere in the back of my mind I'd pictured her with a couple piercings and some colorful streaks in her hair. Clichéd, I know.

"Did you ever dress like that?" Ranger cut his eyes to me, horrified. Julie sported a red tank top and itty bitty little jeans short. The ensemble was completed with a pair of brown cowboy boots. Surprisingly, the get-up seemed to fit her.

"Didn't we all?" I tried to ease him, but truth was my panties covered more than those shorts did. I heard more than saw Ranger's jaw clenching.

The skip to Julie's step said _I'm hot_. She was attracting stares from both men and women. I have to admit she's gorgeous. She'd morphed into a very beautiful young female in the last couple of years.

A man to our left whistled, obviously admiring the teen's toned legs. Ranger jerked in the man's direction and I dug my heels in and tugged him towards me.

"Not eighteen." I said to the ogler. "Move along." He sensed that Ranger was going to snap him in two, because he scurried away.

"Stephanie." Julie greeted me with a smile. From up close I could see that her skin was flawless and naturally sun-tanned. I never looked like that when I was her age. In my teenage years, and occasionally in my adult life, I had to battle some serious pimples.

"Hi, Julie." I returned the greeting.

"Hola, Julie." Ranger awkwardly placed a hand on Julie's shoulder. I think he doesn't know what to expect. I know he visits his daughter when he's invited, but I don't think he's ever had her shipped off to him when things get tough.

"Hola, Ricardo." She had that same accent Ranger gets when he slips into Spanish mode. It made her _r's_ sound more like _l's_.

The two held the other's gaze. Julie was testing her boundaries and Ranger was assessing the situation.

"Call me Ranger." He finally said, knowing he was going to have to choose his battles. Julie didn't say anything and I could feel the tension building.

"So, where's your stuff?" I didn't see any bags or suitcases in her possession.

Julie rolled her eyes. "My mom sent me with what I'm wearing. She said I needed a change of wardrobe."

"I wonder why." I glanced at Ranger, who was drilling his gaze on another guy staring inappropriately at his daughter. "So, you hungry?" I asked, tugging on Ranger's arm to get his attention.

"I'm starving!" Julie's eyes bugged out at the mention of food.

We stopped at Pino's. Julie devoured a whole pizza by herself. I ate half of the meatball sub I ordered. Ranger didn't eat. I think he was a little grossed out after watching his daughter gobble on an entire large pizza with the works.

On the way to Rangeman Ranger dropped me off at my apartment building. I asked him to, wanting to give him and Julie their father/ daughter space. I waved as he drove away.

S&R

The next morning I got a call from Connie, asking if I was willing to head to the Bonds office today. Lula was planning a trip to Atlantic City for her birthday later that week. I told Connie I would be there and hung up. A little trip sounded like fun.

I grabbed some clothes and jumped in the shower. I was just lathering up when I sensed a presence in the apartment. A few moments later the bathroom door opened and someone came in. Ranger.

"What's wrong?" I asked when he joined me. His arms wrapped around my waist and my hands landed on his chest, my back facing the water spray. He looked annoyed and a little shocked. "Julie?" I asked, and he nodded.

"I had Ella get her some emergency clothes." I arched an eyebrow, wondering if Ella gave Julie some standard Rangeman clothing. "Julie said she didn't like the clothes. The shirt material was _too_ hot." Ranger shook his head, saying the teen opted for one of his tees. "She tailored it to her liking."

"Oh." I mentally pictured Ranger's T-shirt cut to cover a little more than Julie's chest.

"There's an emergency I have to look into. I won't be back until tomorrow night." He sighed, pressing me more against him and asking if I could keep an eye on Julie. "I'm a little worried I'm going to find my men in tiny uniforms when I get back." I chuckled, picturing Ranger and the Merry Men in barely there tees.

"Sure." I agreed to have her stay with me until he got back.

"Thanks." He swooped down to kiss me on the lips, his hands running up my back.

"Wait," I pushed on his chest, arching an eyebrow. "What if she cuts up _my_ clothes?"

"That would be interesting." Ranger grinned, backing us away from the water spray. I bumped into him, my wet and soapy front slamming against him.

"Mmmm…" I moaned as his hands and lips set out to demonstrate the type of repayment I would receive for any unpredictable circumstances.

**Mrsvescape suggested a flashback of how Steph and Ranger hooked up and it's definitely something you'll get to know and something Julie is interested in;) **

**Next chapter, Stephanie, Julie and shoppingXD**


	3. Teens and Birthday Girls

**Little update. If there's someone who can make Julie reconsider how much she's showing, it's gotta be LulaXD**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

After a very relaxing quickie in the shower, Ranger was on his way to take care of business and I headed to Rangeman for Julie.

"Hi!" Julie was obviously glad to see me. She was back in her teeny tiny shorts and Ranger's T-shirt had been cut in two, the front and back pieces held together by knotting the fabric together.

"Hey." I filled her in, saying she was going to be staying with me until Ranger got back. She smiled, liking the idea. I told her we were going to the mall so she could load up on essentials.

Before the mall, we stopped at the Bonds office. Julie didn't mind the detour.

Connie and Lula were inside the Bonds office, the AC blasting. I shivered when we went inside, despite being in jeans and my stretchy tee.

"Hey girlfriend!" Lula said in an '_about time'_ tone. She was dying to get out of the office and get to planning her birthday trip. "Killer boots." Lula told Julie.

"Yours are pretty awesome too." Julie admired Lula's knee high leather boots. I can't believe those are comfortable in this heat. "I'm Julie." She introduced herself.

"Ranger's daughter?" Connie asked. I nodded.

"I can see the resemblance." Lula said. Julie didn't look comfortable with the whole '_you're Ranger's daughter'_ bit, so she asked if we could go to the mall. "That's perfect." Lula said it was as good a time as any to buy herself a new outfit.

We all trooped out of the office and piled in car. I pulled my red Jeep Cherokee away from the curb. I bought it last month with my capture money for a high bond. I loved it! It was almost new and drove smoothly, unlike the POS SUV I was driving prior to this one.

S&R

It took about an hour to get Julie everything from undies to shoes. She still stuck to mostly shorts and tank tops, but at least they covered more this time. The tanks would leave her arms bare, but they wouldn't expose too much cleavage. The shorts came down to about mid-thigh, fair enough.

Lula on the other hand, dragged us through many stores in search of the perfect outfit.

"What do you think?" Lula modeled us a tight black spandex mini-skirt and neon lime colored wrap sleeveless top.

"Um…" An acre of thighs showed along with endless squished boobs.

"Might be a little too much, even for you." Connie grimaced.

"It's just like Julie's." Lula defended and I had to stifle a laugh at the way Julie paled. The teen unconsciously tugged on her tiny shorts, definitely not liking the comparison.

"Not the same." Connie coughed out the comment, signaling Lula to buy whatever she wanted. When Lula went back to the changing room, Connie cut her eyes to me. "I'm all for showing off what you got, but sometimes you have to know where to draw the line."

"Uh huh." Julie was still in shock. Can't blame her. You never get used to getting too much of a load of Lula-ness.

We grabbed a quick lunch at the food court once we were done with the clothes shopping.

"Will you still be able to go to Atlantic City if you're watching over Ranger's daughter?" Connie asked me as we waited for Julie and Lula to bring dessert.

"Ranger will be back tomorrow, so yeah." Lula's birthday is on Friday and the celebration will take place that day, with us returning on Saturday night.

The others came back. Julie handed me an ice cream cone and Lula gave one to Connie.

"This girl's got game." Lula announced, pointing at the piece of paper Julie was holding.

"This is nothing." Julie said. I took a look at the piece of paper. There was a phone number scribbled on it and I immediately cut my eyes to the drooling kid behind the register at Yummy Ice Cream.

"He didn't even charge us." Lula enjoyed her free ice cream, uncaring that the Grand Opening of the ice cream place was just last week.

I lapped at my free ice cream too, knowing that Ranger was going to have his hands full with the teen and the _males_ running after her.


	4. Cooking

**Thanks for the amazing response. In this chapter: some Stephanie/Julie bonding time.**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

I dropped off Connie and Lula in front of the Bonds office before heading back to my apartment building. I thought it would help keep things going smoothly if Julie stayed at my place. A change of air will help, I hope.

"Wow." Julie looked around my place and sighed. "It's just how I remember it." Pieces of furniture have been replaced others over the years, but my place always does more or less end up looking about the same.

After leaving her bags in a corner of my bedroom Julie headed for a shower.

I looked in at Rex, giving him food pellets. He sniffed at them, made a face and stuffed his cheeks. I left Rex alone in order to see what I had food wise. Milk and eggs in the fridge. There was cereal along with some canned goods in the cabinets. Jeez. I was going to have to make a run to the store for dinner. It was that or order in.

Julie came out of her shower looking refreshed and relaxed. She wore track shorts and a tee, walking barefoot to settle on my couch. I told her our food options for dinner, but even if we ordered out today I would still need to go grocery shopping soon.

"Cereal's fine." Julie said. That takes care of dinner. Works for me. "But what about tomorrow?"

"Excuse me?" I looked at her like she was from another planet.

"You don't know how to cook, do you?" Julie stared at me.

"I can make peanut butter and olive sandwiches and nuke frozen dinners." I smiled.

Julie shook her head. "If you love food, you need to learn how to cook."

"I do love food. And I've tried the whole cooking routine…" I grimaced, remembering my failed attempts.

"So, you eat out every day?" Julie was appalled.

"Not every day." I defended. "I have dinner at my parents' every now and then." I chose to keep it to myself that I had dinner with my parents almost every day this past week, with Friday and today being the exception.

"That's gotta change." Julie's eyes sparkled. "I can teach you!"

"Really? You can cook?" I asked a little embarrassed that a teenager could cook better than me.

"Pastas are my specialty." She grinned. "We could make some Fettuccine Alfredo with chicken or shrimp." The thought had me salivating. She also suggested a Manicotti plate. "You could invite your parents over." Julie wagged her eyebrows in an '_I know you want to'_ way.

Considering I mooch dinner on a regular basis it would be nice to make dinner for my parents and Grandma Mazur for a change. "What about dessert?" Go big or go home.

"I think I know the perfect one." Julie's eyes bugged out. "A cake."

"I love cake." I was practically drooling by now.

"It's a cold cake, so we have to make it in the morning. It needs to be in the fridge for a couple hours." I nodded. "We need to make a list." I followed Julie to the kitchen, pen and paper in hand.

"Do you work tomorrow?" Julie asked.

"No." I had no current FTA's and no one was due for court this week. My rent was paid. I had expense money, so a few days of low activity don't worry me.

"Cool." Julie told me which path she usually takes. "I mostly work with dry pasta, but you can always make it fresh." She cocked her head to the side. "But if you're not too much into cooking, the practical way will be best."

"Yup." Let's keep it simple, but yummy please. "What else do we need?" Julie told me what cheeses we would need along with the necessary ingredients for a salad. "What about dessert?"

"We'll need cookies, evaporated and condensed milk and limes." I nodded, scribbling everything down.

Everything was fairly easy to find, except the cookies Julie needed for the cake. Thankfully we were able to get the dang cookies.

S&R

I didn't sleep much, too excited about dinner. When I woke up the next morning Julie was already awake.

"I didn't know how you liked your egg." She'd made me an over hard egg sandwich with ham, lettuce and mayo. And it was good.

"Are we going to make the cake now?" Listen to me!

"Yeah." Julie polished off the rest of her sandwich and as she set out to take everything out, I called my mother.

The phone rang and Grandma answered on the first ring. I gave her the invite to dinner. Silence.

"Hello?" More silence.

"You're mother wants to know if we need to take anything." Grandma came back on the line, sounding a little excited.

"Just bring yourselves." I said goodbye to Grandma.

Julie was squeezing the limes when I joined her. She instructed me to pour the can of evaporated milk in the blender along with the condensed milk. With the blender on we added the lime juice until the mixed thickened.

"Now what?" I tried the mix we just made. It was sweet with a slight hint of the lime juice.

Julie poured orange juice in a bowl, instructing me to dip the cookies in the juice before placing them on the plate we were using as our base. Once I had the first layer done we covered it with the mix. I repeated the process until the mix finished.

I put the cake in the fridge and clapped my hands together.

Allowing Julie to teach me some of her culinary secrets made the day fly by and I learned something about her interests too. Plus, it kept her busy and out of trouble.

The teen's recipe was not only practical, but it put a twist on a classic. I definitely know it's different from my mom's recipe. For the manicotti cheese filling Julie used shredded mozzarella cheese, fresh cheese and cream cheese. We added spinach and mushed everything together. She had a nice twist on a classic.

While Julie kept an eye on the boiling pasta, I took care of the salad. I cut up tomatoes, Persian cucumbers and red onion to go with the spinach.

Just as Julie took the manicotti out of the oven there was a knock on my door.

Grandma Mazur entered followed by my mother and father.

"Do you need any help?" My mother asked, fearing there wasn't any food ready.

"Actually, we're all set." My father stopped in his tracks at my words. He cut his eyes to my living room and TV, grumbled and took a seat at the head of the table.

"I told her you could do it." Grandma Mazur said as she took her seat.

Everyone served themselves from both pasta dishes Julie created. My father skipped on the salad. He forked some manicotti into his mouth, sloshed it around for a few moments before swallowing. We all stared at him, waiting. He blinked in surprise and grabbed a piece of the store bought garlic bread. After his initial careful bite of food my father continued in to eat in his usual rapid manner.

"Well…" My mother exhaled and tried the food. She gasped in one of those _'I'll believe it when I see it'_ moments.

"Delicious." Grandma Mazur vocalized her enjoyment of the food.

"Yeah." I turned to Julie, sharing a conspiratorial smile before digging in. Oh. My. God. The food was beyond delicious.

We continued to eat in silence for a while, enjoying the taste. I don't know what my family was expecting for dinner, but I'm guessing it was along the lines of inedible.

"What's for dessert?" My dad asked.

"Pastel de galleta." Julie replied, helping me collect plates to make room for the cake. My dad arched an eyebrow. I explained it was a cake made of cookies.

"Uuu!" Grandma Mazur was looking forward to the cake.

Just like with the pasta my dad took his time savoring the first bite. When he deemed it good to eat, he shoveled more cake into his mouth.

Mom and Grandma groaned with pure delight on their first bite.

I moaned when I had some of the cake. It was sweet with just a hint of acidity from the lime and orange juices. It was orgasmic!

"Do you want to be some kind of chef?" Grandma Mazur asked Julie.

The teen shook her head, saying she was leaning more towards Sexology. My father gave her a sideways glance, muttered something and went back to his cake. My mother's eyes were wide, shocked at the revelation. I was a little speechless myself. Grandma Mazur had no trouble with words, showing her approval and saying it as a 'pip'.

"Either that or Anthropology of the Occult." Julie shrugged, saying she still had time to decide.

"Yes you do." I can only imagine what Ranger's reaction will be when he learns his daughter wants to study human sexuality.

Mom and Grandma helped with cleanup while my father channel surfed.

It was good that for once the tables had turned, my family leaving MY place after dinner with a doggie bag. The dessert was tonight's hero.

"Yes!" Julie deserved major kudos for dinner, so we shared a high five.

_**Pastel de galleta**_** is beyond delicious; it's been my favorite cake since I can remember, made of course by my mother. I know the recipe by heart and I've just shared it with y'all in this chapie. If anyone wants to try and make it and has some questions, PM me.**

**Anyway, next chapter Ranger is back;)**


	5. Normal

**Thanks for the continued support. For those who asked about the cake, but weren't logged in or signed as guest, and those who didn't ask but wanna try it, here's the recipe for the cake.**

**For **_**pastel de galleta,**_** the cookies you need are **_**'galletas Maria'**_**. They come in an orange package with blue lettering. You can Google them to see what they look like and where you can find them in your area. They are made by '**_**Gamesa'**_** and they come in rolls (usually you can get 2 to 3 rolls for a dollar) or they can come in a box. Personally, I prefer the ones that come in the roll, but it makes no difference for the cake. You can use as many cookies as you want, it depends on what shape, size and number of layers you want your cake to have. For the mix, you pour the evaporated milk and condensed milk in the blender. As they're swirling in the blender**_** slowly**_** add lime juice until the mix thickens (turns airy/ foamy, like a smoothie). The amount of lime juice used depends on the acidity of the limes. (You can start by squeezing out the juice of about ten limes and if need be squeeze out more lime juice until the mix turns.) Your mix should be sweet with just the**___**hint**_**of the lime taste. Once you have the mix made, you **_**dip**_** the cookies in orange juice and start making your first layer. You cover each layer with the mix before adding another one. If you run out of mix and still want to keep on going just make another batch. When you're done with your cake, leave it in the fridge for a couple hours or overnight until it hardens. For faster results, put it in the freezer for a little bit. Enjoy;)**

**In this chapter Ranger's back:D**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

I was facing the back of the couch and about to slip into dreamland when running footsteps approached me.

"Stephanie!" Julie shook me, telling me there were strange noises coming from my fire escape. I blinked in the darkness and sat up.

"Okay." I told her to stay in my living room. I dug through my shoulder bag and came up with my stun gun. Low battery. Great. Plan B. I grabbed my can of extra hold hair spray and handcuffs. I could have gone with my gun, but I didn't wanna put temptation out there for a teen. Plus, I was pretty sure I was out of bullets.

I didn't hear anything when I entered the bedroom. No _flight_ instincts kicked in telling me to make a run for it so I took a deep breath and looked.

It was my neighbor's cat.

"A kitty?" Julie pressed against me, trying to get a better look at the 'monster' out on my fire escape. "Right, I knew that."

"Yeah. Go back to sleep." I told her she had nothing to worry about.

"Uhm…" Julie shifted her weight from foot to foot, much in the same way Ranger had at the airport. I thought it was adorable. "You must be uncomfortable on the couch." She invited me to share the bed, arguing it was big enough for the two of us.

I didn't put up a fight. My bed _is_ big enough and really comfy. I upgraded not so long ago to help the quality of my nighttime activities.

Julie fell asleep almost instantly, but I kept watch for a few moments. Despite what was said about Julie, the teen seemed pretty normal to me. She was still afraid of things that go bump in the night and her behavior was, in my opinion, typical of the teenage years. Of course, I'm not her mother and she could have moderated her behavior because of that. Still, I wonder what the breaking point was that made her mother ship her away.

I don't know how long I was asleep for before I was jolted awake. It was still dark and the slight rustle of clothing behind me said someone was in the room.

"Just got back?" I mumbled at Ranger. His presence is unmistakable. I heard something heavy hit my bedside table and an instant later he slipped into bed, his front pressed flush against my back. In response to my question I felt him nod, his face burying in the crook of my neck. Ranger snaked an arm over me to tap his daughter. Satisfied that she was sound asleep, his arm pulled back so his hand could rest on my hip. One of his legs slipped between mine, making me notice he'd kept his cargo pants on. "G'night." I could tell he was tired and invited him to rest up.

S&R

The instant I came back from sleep I knew Ranger was with me. His scent and the feel of him invaded my senses as consciousness began to seep in. I sighed, snugging closer.

"Hey!" I hissed the instant his hand moved up my side, molding over a breast. I slapped his hand away, trying to untangle myself from him. Snapping my eyes open, I noticed we were alone in the room. I stopped struggling and Ranger's hold tightened. "Jerk." I pushed him away when he laughed. He was awake and knew we were Julie-less in the bedroom.

Ranger was being a little handsy and I was getting into the whole languorous playfulness when Julie burst into the bedroom.

"You're phone's ringing, Stephanie." She covered her eyes with one hand, extending my buzzing cell phone towards me with the other. I cleared my throat and despite being on Ranger's lap, clarified we weren't doing anything. "Whatever." Julie turned on her heels the second I took the cell phone from her.

I didn't answer in time so the call went to voicemail. It was my friend Eddie Gazarra, saying he heard about last night's dinner. He wanted some cake.

I erased the message and dragged myself out of bed. Ranger stayed put. I'm guessing he had to calm his body down.

I padded to the bathroom, went about my morning routine and migrated to the living room. Julie was sitting on the couch channel surfing with the volume turned to the highest setting.

"We weren't doing anything." I didn't want her to think all Ranger and I do involves a bed. Sometimes the counter will do, but she doesn't need to know that.

Julie cut her eyes to me. "It's the _in bed_ part that made it icky." Despite her interest in the study of human sexuality, the thought of either of her parents and any sort of sexual activity gives her the creepy crawlies. Like I said, normal teen.

While Julie showered Ranger and I lounged in the kitchen with a cup of coffee. I asked him about his trip, because judging by his day old beard it probably didn't go smoothly.

"Tedious." Ranger sipped his coffee, asking about my time with Julie.

"Awesome." I filled him in. "Julie showed me how to cook a few things." I tapped him on the chest with enthusiasm. "She taught me how to make _galleta de pastel_!"

Ranger stared at me blankly so I produced a little piece of left over cake from the fridge. He raised an eyebrow ever so slightly. "You mean _pastel de galleta_."

"What did I say?" I waved the correction aside, forking a bite for him to try. He was hesitant, but ended up accepting the forkful of cake. I watched him carefully.

"Delicous." He agreed, taking another sip of his coffee. Julie joined us, blushing at her father's praise. Ranger rinsed his cup and readied to leave.

"I want to stay with Stephanie." The teen voiced her preference. Ranger cut his eyes to me to confirm it was okay. I told him I didn't mind.

Ranger said he had a meeting at Rangeman. "We can have lunch together." He offered.

"Sure." I smiled at him.

"Yeah. Fine." Julie muttered.

I walked out of my apartment with him. He was quieter than usual. I fisted the back of his T-shirt just as we reached the parking lot.

"You're doing great." I encouraged. He gave me an almost smile.

"She seems perfectly pleasant with you." That's true. "Thanks for doing this." His expression softened and I gave him a hug to show my support. Ranger wrapped his arms around my waist and just held me, leaning against the driver's side of the Turbo.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and started to pull away when he swooped down, capturing my lips with his. Tongues mingled, our bodies pressed impossibly closer and the promise of private time passed between us with a shared intimate moment.

"We'll catch up with you for lunch." I promised, finally pushing away from him. I headed back to my building and since I was sure he was waiting for me to go inside before driving away, I added an extra skip to my step.


	6. When you Know It's Time

**I apologize for the delay. I've been working on this chapter for days now, but with this brutal heat I've felt dizzy and weak.**

**Btw, I guess you can now put a specific photo for a story so I uploaded a picture of the pastel de galleta I made last weekXD**

**In this chapter, you get an insight of how S&R became a full-time couple.**

**Disclaimer: The Plum Universe belongs to JE.**

We spent the morning sitting on the couch and staying out of the heat. I traded my usual uniform of jeans and T-shirt for track shorts and a tank top. Julie was also wearing shorts and a girly tee. Despite our light attire the heat was brutal, making me feel like I was melting in the short walk to my car.

The drive to Rangeman wasn't so bad, the Jeep's AC kept us nicely refreshed. Did I mention I love this car?

The underground garage at Rangeman wasn't so bad, making our short walk to the elevator bearable. We were a bit early, but we still rode the elevator to the fifth floor.

"Ah!" Stepping out of the elevator we were greeted with even cooler temperature. Just as Julie finished unloading Lester headed our way.

"Nice." He said. I'm not sure if his praise was meant for Julie's change in wardrobe or mine. Lester said something to Julie in Spanish. The teen shrugged, answering in the same rushed manner. The conversation was too quick for me to even try to decipher what was said. Language barriers suck.

Bobby ambled over to us holding two cold water bottles. He greeted us with a head nod, handed a water bottle to Lester and punched the button to call the elevator. The doors opened and both men said goodbye.

Ranger was just ending a call when we entered his office.

"I had Ella make us something." Ranger told us, his eyes fixated on his daughter.

"It's not just vegetables, right?" The tease got a giggle out of Julie which made Ranger smile softly.

"I just need to make one last call." He told us to head upstairs and that he'd catch up in a little bit.

When we got to Ranger's apartment Ella had already delivered trays of food. A nice, healthy vegetable salad for Ranger. For us Ella left a tuna salad and crackers. A note said there was ice cream in the freezer. The meal was perfect for this weather.

We'd set the food out on the table when Ranger came in. He was in his usual uniform of black tee and cargo pants. He'd showered and shaved since I saw him this morning, looking good enough to eat.

We started our meal in silence. I could feel the tension building, but before it reached uncomfortable levels Julie spoke.

"So, how long have you guys been an official item?" She asked, popping a tuna salad covered cracker into her mouth. "I mean, I always figured you two were more." She shrugged, saying it looked like we'd finally evolved into a full-time couple.

I blushed at her _oh_ so correct observation. I spared a glance at Ranger, knowing he knew what I was thinking. Some time ago we fell into bed once again. Okay, it was more of a frantic coupling against his front door. And as satisfying as it was I just didn't want to be stuck in that _'friends with benefits'_ type loop. Ranger was working on making way to the bedroom for round two, but I stopped him. I don't know what it was about that night that made me snap and tell him how I felt. I couldn't go on having him for fleeting moments. I wanted him, but most importantly I needed and _loved_ him. So, I told him. I let it all out in the open that night. I remember the stunned look on his face when I told him I just couldn't do the dance anymore. I shoved myself into my clothes and walked away. I fought myself through the entire drive back to my apartment. It would be so easy to continue with the way things were, but I wanted more. When I got to my apartment I knew that keeping the temptations at bay would be difficult, but I convinced myself that it had to be this way. I'd just reached my bedroom when I heard my front door open and slam shut. Without a doubt I knew it was him. I hadn't bothered to turn on any lights, but his footsteps and scent alerted me of his proximity. I'd started to tell him to leave. His lips crashed with mine, silently saying he wasn't going anywhere. We made love all night, every single touch and kiss a reminder of how perfectly magical we were together. When morning came he was there, willing to demonstrate that what we had wasn't just a fling. Beyond our friendship there was love.

"Well, it's going to sound a little bit clichéd." I said, snapping back to reality. I reached for Ranger's hand, twining our fingers together. "But I guess when you figure out that you REALLY know..." I held Ranger's gaze, feeling his reassuring squeeze. "It's time." I finished, winking at Ranger. He grinned at me, his handsome face lighting up.

"Oh." Julie pondered my response for a moment, looking like she couldn't quite grasp what I was saying.

After clearing the table Julie made a bathroom break, giving me the perfect opportunity to talk to Ranger.

"Is it me or is there something you're not telling me?" I crowded him against the sink.

"What do you mean?" Ranger asked, genuinely surprised.

"Julie's been here for a few days and not once have I seen her even try to communicate with her mom. Are things really this bad between them?" Ranger sighed, saying he didn't know much about what happened.

"Rachel said they had a fight and that she was done." Ranger thinks his ex acted in the heat of the moment when she decided to send Julie to stay with him for a while. "I want to approach the subject with Julie, but I feel she's avoiding it."

"Maybe she thinks you're predisposed against her." I tapped him on the cheek, telling him he had to show Julie that he was willing to listen to her.

"You're probably right." Ranger said on a rushed exhale. His cell phone rang and he sighed. "I need to get back to my office." He swooped down, landing a quick peck on my lips. "I'll see you for dinner." He said we could order in and that he'd be at my place at around six.

"Wait." I stopped him before he left the kitchen. "My apartment?"

He grinned again, making me want to tackle and devour him. "Julie's not the only one who likes staying with you." He winked at me, skimming his fingers over my bare shoulders and sending and electrifying feeling up my spine. I think he liked that I was showing a little bit more skin today.

I waited for the teen in the living room when Ranger left.

"So, what are we doing now?"

"I thought we could watch a movie." I offered. It's too hot out to engage in any outdoor activities.

Her eyes lit up. "Yeah!"

**Stephanie's determined to figure out what's going on between Julie and her mother;)**


	7. Because of Sex

**As a thank you for the continued support and because I'll be starting classes in less than two weeks, here's a quick update. The title of the chapter should give you a hint of what the Rachel-Julie conflict was about. There's also a little twist to this chapter that you **_**may or may not**_** have been expecting;)**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

We'd just returned to my apartment when I suddenly felt a wave of dizziness overtake me. Thankfully Julie was by my side, grabbing my arm to keep me upright.

"Are you okay?" Julie walked me to the living room, making me sit on the couch. She hurried off to the kitchen, returning with a glass of water.

"Thanks." I mumbled, sipping some water.

"The color just drained from your face." Julie said, looking me up and down.

"I'm fine. I just felt a little dizzy." Truth was I've never in my entire life felt like I just did out of the blue. It was a bit scary. "The heat probably got to me." I was trying real hard to believe that, although it is possible to get dehydrated in this brutal heat.

"Maybe if you lay down for a while, you'll feel better." Julie offered. I didn't want her to worry and she was probably right.

"Okay."

I must have drifted off, because the next time I opened my eyes Ranger was entering my bedroom.

"Hey." I was on my side and before I could even move he sat next to me.

"Julie called me." He said, brushing my hair back. I guess he did it to better see my face. "How do you feel?" He looked concerned. Aww!

"Better." I assured. Ranger cocked his head to the side, considering. "Really." I sat up to demonstrate I was actually feeling much better.

"I can have Bobby here in…" He began, passing a hand across my shoulders.

"I'm okay." I leaned against him, sighing at the way he massaged my nape.

"Hmm…" He grumbled, lecturing me on the importance of staying hydrated. I nodded to let him know I understood.

"Do you have to go back to Rangeman?" I asked a few minutes later. Ranger shook his head, saying Tank would handle things.

Instead of ordering in, Julie with the help of Ranger whipped something up for dinner. I thought they were cute together. Ranger and Julie were still avoiding the whole talk about what happened in Florida, but at least they were bonding again.

After eating we settled on the couch and watched a movie we caught playing on TV.

S&R

The next morning I caught Ranger conspiring with Julie before he left for Rangeman.

"Hey, I don't need a babysitter." I said without any heat. Julie chuckled.

"I think your phone was ringing earlier." Due to that weird dizzy episode I totally left my cell phone unattended.

I had a few missed calls and texts. They all had to do with Julie's cake. News travels fast in the Burg grapevine. Lula hoped the cake was a trial run for the one we were making for her birthday. Geez. I was gonna have to ask Julie to help me make another cake for Lula or I will never hear the end of it.

We were halfway through breakfast when my mother called. She's making meatloaf for dinner and invited us over.

"Your sister and her family will be here too." My mother was wondering if we could have the cookie cake for dessert. Julie nodded that we could.

We finished our cereal, rinsed the bowls and headed out of the apartment.

The day flew by. It was a full house at my parents'. I was helping Valerie set the table when an idea hit me. She's a mother and she's dealing with the whole teenage years drama with her oldest daughters. Plus, she's got two to go.

"Can I ask you a question?" I said to Valerie, keeping an eye out for any of the girls. The little ones were in front of the television with my father. Julie, Angie and Mary Alice were camped out in my old bedroom chatting.

"Sure." Valerie looked at me, curious as to what I wanted. I asked her what her biggest worry as a mother was concerning her teenage daughters. Valerie didn't hesitate. "Sex."

"Huh." I pondered that for a sec. It would make sense. Sex is quite a taboo for most parents. Where Grandma Mazur was more open with the whole subject, my mother always blushed when she spotted anything sex related approaching from miles away.

Before Valerie could inquire about my reason for asking, Grandma walked past us to get the door. Her instincts are usually spot on when it comes to a visitor coming so I followed.

"It's _your_ hottie." Grandma Mazur winked at me, making herself scarce. I stepped out on the porch to greet Ranger.

"Hi." I kissed him 'hello'. He looked me up and down. "I've felt fine all day." He shook his head, knowing he had to pick his battles with me too.

Even with the extension we were packed around the table. There was loud chatter as we ate, but is subsided when it was time for dessert.

"Stephanie's babysitting for anniversaries…" My mother began, but was interrupted when my father muttered that Valerie and Albert tied the knot in February. Valerie quickly added that it was their anniversary for the time they made up after their first real fight. Go figure. Even through the interruption my mother wasn't deterred. "She's also cooking." And then she gave me _the look_. The one that said '_you're really settling down, but you still need to get married_' look.

I knew Ranger got the message too, because the corners of his mouth lifted in a small smile.

Valerie's moan over her first forkful of cake thankfully redirected everyone's attention back to dessert.

After clean up the house started emptying out. Ranger followed us back to my apartment. He was spending the night no doubt.

By the time I was ready to call it a day Ranger was already setting up the inflatable mattress. Sleeping on the couch repeatedly wasn't good for any of us. We'd all probably be much more comfortable at Rangeman, but the Manosos like staying at my place. Shocking, I know.

"Goodnight." Julie called when she padded past us to my bedroom.

The living room was dark and I snuggled closer to Ranger. He fell asleep quickly. He's had long days lately. I draped an arm over his waist, nuzzling the side of his neck and allowing sleep to finally claim me.

S&R

The next morning I dropped Julie off at my sister's. The teen and my nieces really hit it off. I told Valerie I'd be back in a few minutes. Lula was having car trouble and asked me to give her a ride to the bond's office.

I wound around streets until I left the Burg. I drove to Lula's place on autopilot, my mind occupied with the whole Julie-Rachel thing.

"Hey, girlfriend!" Lula's voice and her slam to the front passenger door alerted me of her presence.

I drove to the bonds office, listening to Lula rant about how her birthday trip might have to wait. Her Firebird, aka her baby, was first.

Lula asked me to go inside the office so all three of us could settle on another day for the trip if it had to be cancelled. The second I set foot out of the car another wave of dizziness rushed through me. Lula was by my side in a flash, asking if I was okay. I nodded, worrying that there might be more to these dizzy spells other than the heat.

"What's going on?" Connie poked her head out the front door.

"Stephanie's dying!" Lula wailed, saying she never thought it was possible for a white girl to pale.

"I'm…" I shook my head to let them now it was passing.

"Maybe you should see a doctor." Connie urged Lula to drive me to St. Francis, saying to keep her posted.

I didn't fight it, but I did ask them not to tell anyone yet.

S&R

Lula tapped her foot impatiently. She'd muscled her way in to see the doctor with me. I was asked some questions and for a urine sample. I was feeling beyond nervous, trying to scope out the nurse through the crack between the curtains. Just when I was about to go in search of someone, the curtain parted and a young man in scrubs greeted us. I've never seen him before and I wasn't real concerned about remembering his name.

"You know," He said, leafing through my chart. "It sounds like what you're experiencing has to do with your current state."

"What?" I was baffled. In my state? Did he mean…

"Out with it, Doc." Lula prompted the guy to hurry up.

"Congrats!" A boyish grin adorned his face. "You're pregnant."

**:O**


	8. Baby

**Just because I couldn't resist here's a short update. Thanks for the continued support. Reviews are always awesome and though I can't always reply, I do take note of them.**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

.God.

Me, Stephanie Plum, pregnant!

I was in a trance, the doctor's words repeating over and over in my head, while I waited for the release paperwork and some follow up information.

"Wow." Lula's voice penetrated through my internal musings. "That baby's gonna be real cute, what with Ranger being the Daddy and all."

"How am I going to tell Ranger?" I muttered, scrubbing my hands over my face. "We've always been careful." Our new us is only months in the making. "I can't just say '_by the way, I'm pregnant'_." I was ranting, I knew.

"Geez." Lula took a step back, giving me my space. "Them pregnancy hormones sure do act quick."

Twenty minutes later we were loading in my car and driving away from the hospital.

"Whaddaya wanna do now?" Lula asked as she pulled into traffic. I sighed, knowing I had to be the first to tell Ranger. With the speed news travel here I had to beat the Burg Times in delivering the news to him. So, I dialed Ranger's number.

"Are you at Rangeman?" I asked him as soon as he picked up.

"No." He replied. I told him we had to talk; that it was important. I said I'd wait for him at my sister's. He told me to give him about an hour and disconnected.

"Can you drive me to my sister's?" I gave Lula directions. When she slowed to a stop in front of Valerie's place I angled out, telling Lula she could have my car for the day. After the hospital visit the least I could do was leave her my car.

My youngest niece was the first to greet me when I entered, small arms wrapping around my legs in a tight hug. I wonder if she knows I'm with child.

Even a house full of activity couldn't get my mind off the fact that I'm pregnant. I felt a mix of joy and worry. Will I be a good mom? Am I really ready? And a billion other thoughts occupied my focus. I didn't even notice when Ranger got there until he walked into the kitchen. I gulped and took a deep breath.

"No,no,no." Valerie's voice reached us from the living room and I decided it was best if we spoke some place where silence reign.

"Can we go to my apartment?" I felt my lips go dry. He was silent for a beat, but agreed. I told Valerie we had something to do and that I'd be back as soon as I could. She said Julie was sharing her fried chicken recipe for dinner, something Albert was going to love.

"Go on." Valerie waved us away, giving me a suggestive eyebrow waggle.

S&R

"If this is about Julie, I spoke to Rachel this morning." Ranger opened my front door.

"Oh, yeah?" I stepped inside, making my way to the living room without him.

"Yeah." I heard him sigh as he followed. He filled me in. The whole issue _was_ sex related and I can see now where the big fight was about. Rachel thinks her baby is, well, with baby.

Ranger's going to be a dad _and_ a grandpa all at about the same time. Oh boy. Like it isn't hard enough to give him the news as it is.

"I have to talk to her, but I just don't know how." Ranger stared at me expectantly.

"Thanks to Valerie I suspected things were probably sex related." I watched him sit on my couch, hands raking through his hair. "Speaking of babies, I'm pregnant." Okay, maybe blurting it out like that isn't the best way to deliver important news. So sue me.

Ranger blinked.

"I don't know how it happened…" _Right._ "I just found out today and…" He was still staring at me and it was making my heart beat faster. "Say something." I felt like all eyes were on me even though it was just us and Rex in the apartment.

"Babe." Ranger stood. "Pregnant?" I nodded, shuffling through my shoulder bag to show him the paperwork.

"I should have suspected when I didn't get my…" His lips crashed with mine, effectively silencing me. I kissed back, some of the anxiety melting away. "Does this mean you're not mad?" I murmured when we broke our kiss.

"Mad?" His laugh vibrated between our pressed bodies, making me smile. Judging by the grin on his face he liked the news. "We're having a _baby_." His words made me feel warm and loved.

They say a baby changes everything and it's probably true, but it feels right.

**I'll try to update part two of S&R discussing the baby news as soon as I can;)**


	9. Sides

**Really, you guys/gals are great. Thanks. **

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

Fingers twined, Ranger gave me a slight tug. I tumbled on his lap, looping an arm around his neck while he circled his arm around my waist.

"How far along are you?" Ranger murmured, placing tiny kisses across my jaw.

"Mmm…" I moaned, relaxing further against him when his hand slipped under the hem of my T-shirt to land soothing strokes on my lower back. "About five weeks." I felt him smile against my throat and I KNEW that he was thinking about our sexathon last month.

"That _was_ a fun weekend." Ranger sighed, shifting to lie along the length of the couch and splaying me on top of him.

"It should have been so obvious for me." I breathed against his lips, feeling a little stupid for not recognizing the signs earlier.

He shook his head, our noses brushing. "It should have clicked for me." He stared at me through half lidded eyes. "_Estas mas buena."_ His voice held a touch of seductiveness that told me his words were probably good.

"Is that Spanish for '_you're fat'_?" I couldn't help the tease, my playful swat at his chest easing away the tension I've felt since I got the news.

"No." Ranger chuckled, saying he found me hotter and more irresistible than ever. The part of me that's all modern woman should've had an objection to his alpha male tone, but it only made me feel smug and wanted. I know he loves me, his reaction to the whole situation serving as the ultimate proof of that. He didn't talk about doing the _right_ thing. Instead, his words and actions told me he as the one. _My_ guy.

We kissed and touched lazily, basking in the knowledge that we made a life together.

"Do you think we're having a girl?" Ranger asked, simultaneously groaning. I guess he was already dreading sex talks with the little one.

I shrugged, saying the baby could be a boy. "Do you have a preference?" I asked, wondering if he'd want a boy since he already has a daughter.

"No. He or she is a piece of you…" He trailed off, pushing my hair aside to line kisses up the side of my neck. My hands fisted his tee, dragging it up as our lips met.

S&R

I stood under the water spray, rinsing away more than suds. I shut the water off, reached for a towel and stepped out. Drying quickly, I threw on a worn T-shirt and pajama shorts. I was ready to end a long day.

"I knew it!" I heard Julie snap, laughing bitterly, the second I got to the living room.

"Let's discuss what happened." Ranger looked like he was trying real hard to keep calm. He's used to commanding orders and not getting any lip.

"Your father just wants to help." Perhaps giving them their father/daughter space would be best, but it looked like things were getting ready to hit the fan.

"Oh. My. God." Julie gaped at me. "You're both on _her_ side!" She flung her arms up in the air, ranting off in Spanish. A vein popped up on the side of Ranger's neck as he too slipped into Spanish Mode.

I really, really hate it when I can't understand what's being said. My child better _not _do the Spanish bit for me not to understand. Nuh uh.

"Can we switch back to English, please?" So Stephanie can understand and maybe help.

"If your mind's set, why are you even asking?" Julie shouted as she spun on her heel and dashed out of my apartment. The slam of my front door left a stunned silence.

"What happened?" I asked, already stuffing my feet into my sneakers.

"I just wanted to talk." Ranger looked lost. It was so unlike him. "She didn't even let me say I wanted to hear her version of the story." We moved to the front door, hurrying down the hall in hopes of catching up to the teen.

Ranger took out his cell phone when we didn't find Julie in the parking lot or spotted her down the street. He got some of his men to patrol the streets in search of the agitated teen.

"She's not familiar with this area." Ranger said as we angled inside the Turbo. He asked what our most common route's been when I've taken her out. I told him we could scope out Hamilton.

Nothing.

Ranger turned to the burg, both of us thinking she might be headed this way. I've taken her to my parents' house and we were just recently at Valerie's place. I called my sister, but she said the teen wasn't with them. She said she would call me if Julie showed up.

Same response at my parents'.

Ranger had a tight grip on the steering wheel as he wound around streets, making his way back to my apartment building.

"I think that's her." I spotted what looked like a girl, sitting on the curb towards the end of the block. Ranger sped up and we spotted an Econoline van zigzagging on the road, aiming for the light post the teen was leaning against.

Ranger's feet hit the pavement on a run. "Julie!" His shout was a blood curling/heart stopping sound.

I was barely out of the car when the oncoming van jumped the curb and Ranger bent to scoop up his daughter.

It happened so fast. One second Ranger was getting the teen out of the way and the next the van crashed against the light post.

My heart hammered in my chest as I finally found the will to move my legs. I reached ground zero and a groan of pain caught my attention. I skirted around the van, spotting a lump of bodies a few feet away.

"Are you okay?" I asked, helping Julie sit up. It was dark and I couldn't really see much detail, so I reached out to touch her.

"I-I'm okay." She stammered, obviously shocked with the whole incident.

Ranger started to move, but I told him not to. He was on his back, but his right arm was bent at an odd angle beneath him. "Don't." I touched his chest to keep him from rising, digging through his pockets to fish out his cell phone and call for help.


	10. Talk in the morning

**I apologize for the gap in posting, but things just kept getting in the way. I started classes again yesterday and I have an overflowing plate of Biology, Chemistry, Calculus and Recreation/Leisure Studies classes on my schedule this semester totaling 16 units that will surely slow down the speed of chappie completion. I will work on posting as often as possible and I'll try to have the next chapter for this one over the weekend;)**

**In case you wanted to know a little bit about S&R's baby-making sexathon weekend (and don't mind venturing into the M section), the latest chap in 'Babe Adventures' gives a quick peek at it.**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

Within minutes the paramedics arrived followed by Bobby and Lester in a Rangeman vehicle. A police cruiser showed up immediately after.

I stepped aside to let the professionals do their job, clutching Julie to my side.

Ranger's arm was put in a splint and he was taken to St. Francis. I heard the driver of the van was pinned between his seat and the crushed metal. The firefighters were still working on getting him out. Carl was one of the first cops on the scene and I told him what happened.

Bobby drove the Turbo back to Rangeman and we rode to the hospital with Lester. I zoned out on the ride, worried that Ranger was injured badly.

I knew the nurse in turn so Julie and I were able to wait with Ranger. We were told he definitely broke something because of his fall and since it was an undisplaced fracture it would be treated with a cast. I'm going to have to ask Bobby for the simplified version. All I understood was 'bone' and 'fracture'.

What felt like an eternity later we were finally waiting for the release paperwork. I was pacing in the hall when the doctor I saw earlier spotted me.

"Are you still feeling dizzy?" He frowned at me, obviously concerned with my return to the ER in the same twenty four hour window. I was wearing sleepwear so I can understand his confusion.

"No, I uh…" I waved in Ranger's direction and the doctor nodded in understanding before he was whisked away. From the corner of my eye I caught Julie staring at me. I guess she was trying to figure out why the doctor approached me.

S&R

"Thanks." Lester helped Ranger get upstairs so I wouldn't have to. Let's face it, I'm not super strong.

"If you need anything, call." Lester said before he left Ranger and me alone in my bedroom.

"You'd probably be much more comfortable at Rangeman." I told Ranger as I helped him remove the sling and his dirty tee.

"No." Ranger shook his head, saying he'll be better close to me. His confession made me smile. I removed his boots and pants, pushing on his chest lightly for him to settle back on the mattress. He didn't put up much of a fight as I draped a thin sheet over him, telling him to go to sleep.

I left Ranger to rest, migrating to the living room where I found Julie sitting on the inflated air mattress. The girl was miles away, lost in thought.

"Hey." I said, flopping on the couch in front of her. She didn't say anything. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked softly. Julie shook her head. We sat in silence for a few minutes until the teen turned the lights off and settled for bed.

I kept watch, not because I thought she would run away again, but because I felt like she needed the company even if no words were spoken.

Just when I thought Julie was asleep, she finally said something.

"I'll tell you in the morning."

"Okay." I murmured.

About half an hour later soft snores told me the teen was finally asleep. I rose from the couch and padded to my bedroom to check in on Ranger. It broke my heart to see him hurt. He's such a strong man, and not just physically, that it pains me to see him lying so still on the bed. Lifting up the thin sheet covering him, I snuggled next to him.

"Babe." He mumbled in his sleep. I kissed his left shoulder and wrapped an arm over his middle.

It felt like I'd just closed my eyes when Ranger's whimpers awoke me. I snapped my eyes open, the early morning light filtering in through the drapes giving me a perfect view of Ranger's scrunched up face. He'd rolled over in his sleep, his right arm pinned under him.

"Sh,sh…" I soothed, helping him move onto his back. I stroked his chest, murmuring soft words to him. He sighed in relief, head lolling to his right side.

I slipped out of bed for a quick bathroom break. As soon as my head hit the pillow again, I fell asleep.

The shrill ring of a phone startled me awake some time later. Before I could even attempt to roll over there was a shift on the mattress and Ranger's sleep-roughed voice answered the call with a growled 'hello'. It was my cell phone and whoever was on the other end of the line was either talking too fast or Ranger was still feeling the effects of the painkillers, because he frowned at the phone.

"Hello?" I took the phone from him.

"Hope I didn't interrupt." Grandma Mazur said. Based on her tone I figured she thought Ranger and I had been in the middle of a heated moment. I rolled my eyes, just barely managing not to sigh out loud. She said it was all over the Burg; last night's accident and Ranger's heroic act. Apparently, one of Grandma's friends heard about the incident first hand from his daughter. I had no idea that someone else had witnessed the horrific scene, but then again I wasn't specifically aware of my surroundings last night when Ranger hurried to beat the moving car to reach his daughter first. "You should have lunch with us." Grandma said and it hit me that it was close to noon.

"We're moving kinda slow this morning." I told Grandma, not promising to get there in time for lunch. She said we could take our time and hung up.

"Hmm…" Ranger nuzzled the side of my neck, settling comfortably against me. I clung to him, allowing the rippling muscles under my hands to sooth the lingering worry.

He was in one piece.

Julie was alright.

"How you feeling?" I asked, inhaling him in. I honestly don't know how he does it, but I swear his scent always has that lingering Bulgari smell. Ranger nodded in response, skimming his lips against my skin. I took that to mean he was feeling at least a little better. He stilled his movements and the tension in him alerted me of what he was about to ask. "Julie's fine." Not a single scratch.

"And you?" I was taken aback by his question. His left hand slipped between our pressed bodies, sneaking under my sleep tee to splay over my abdomen.

_Oh. _The intensity of the feelings his touch and worry evoked had me choking back a sob.

I pulled back from our embrace so I could see his face. I had to clear my throat before I could answer him. "I-we're good." I wasn't in on the main action last night. Plus, the pregnancy-news-delivering doctor checked me up before we left the ER.

A rumble of hunger prompted our bodies to untangle and we dragged ourselves out of bed. I stared at Ranger as he fumbled for clothes to freshen up. He moved with such grace that had it not been for his cast-covered right arm, I'd of thought last night's events were nothing but a bad dream.

Before he finished gathering his clothes, I stopped him. I thought it was best I told him about Julie's intention to finally disclose what happened in Florida.

Ranger stared at me for a beat, sucked in a deep breath, exhaled slowly and gave me an almost imperceptible nod that said: 'let's do this'.


	11. The Big Bang

**You guys/gals are amazing;) I've been working on this chapter for a few days now. Hope it's to your liking. This story's got a couple more chaps to come.**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

I went about my normal morning routine, emerging from the bathroom feeling refreshed. Julie was in the process of deflating the air mattress and rearranging the furniture when I reached the living room.

"Good morning." It was still a few minutes before noon.

"Hi." Julie dutifully shuffled to the hall closet, putting things away. She avoided my eyes, as if in the light of day I'd have a reprimand for last night.

My cell phone beeped with a text message. I took the device out of my jeans pocket. It was from Lula saying the trip to Atlantic City was cancelled. I felt bad for her ruined plans, but then again I wasn't really in the mood for the trip.

_About your car…_

For some reason those three words alerted me that something had happened to my car. I asked if it was stolen.

_More like crushed by a garbage truck._

"Not again!" I grumbled. Tears welled in my eyes. I really loved that car!

A strong hand fell on my left shoulder, tentative. I cut my eyes to Ranger, only to see that he was trying to assess the situation. He wasn't sure if my sudden teary episode was product of the pregnancy hormones. Thinking about it, the whole pregnancy state might have blown things out of proportion somewhat.

But, damn. I really loved that car.

"I'm fine." I sighed, telling him my Jeep went to car heaven.

"Babe." His eyes sparkled with sympathy, but it was clear he didn't think it was such a bad thing. "You can drive one of mine."

"Thanks." As sexy as driving any of his cars is, it's just not the same. The Jeep was the most decent car I've had in a long time acquired from my hard earned bucks.

We sat at the dining table to eat. Hungry stomachs didn't want to wait any longer. Julie and I had a bowl of cereal while Ranger opted for some cubed fruit. We ate in silence until Julie cleared her throat, swirling the contents in her bowl with the spoon.

"So, I guess you guys wanna know what happened." Julie mumbled. Ranger gave an almost imperceptible nod, patient. I didn't say anything. Maybe if I spoke the teen would balk.

"Mom's been pushing me to take college prep classes since day one." Julie slumped in her seat, saying that once she narrowed down her interests, her mother just about had a heart attack. "I mean, I'm the one who's gonna have to study these things, right?"

"Right." I said.

The teen went on with her tale and the long arguments about her interests.

"She…" Julie's eyes snapped to Ranger, embarrassed, before settling her gaze on her bowl again. "She thought that my interest in sexology was because…you know…" Her hesitation begged us to understand and not make her spell out.

"That you were having sex." I supplied and the teen breathed out a sigh of relief for being spared having to say it out loud.

Ranger paled.

"But I'm not!" Julie defended, saying she didn't like anyone _that_ way and that she was still a '_you know'_. I didn't dare make a comment on the latter.

As Julie continued filling us in it became apparent that the way things were going it was only a matter of time before the friction turned fiery. She continued to share, going into as much detail as she could about the day the big bang happened and she found herself shipped off to stay with Daddy Ranger.

"I admit I might have said something about dad finding out the facts before rattling off accusations." Julie worried her bottom lip, unsure of what her father's reaction would be to the complete and 'I'm not so innocent' recount of events.

"Ah." Ranger was really out of his comfort zone.

"And I'm sorry about last night…didn't want you to get hurt." A tear rolled down the teen's cheek, followed by a second one. And these weren't manipulative tears. No, they were actual 'I feel guilty' tears. The scene broke my heart.

"Hey, no." Ranger told her it was only a scratch and that he'd never let anything bad happen to her. He gave his daughter a look that said 'come here'. The teen complied. Julie hugged Ranger, words muffled against the side of his neck. He wrapped his left arm around his daughter, whispering words that made the teen relax.

Witnessing the scene made me realize that my child couldn't have had a better father.

S&R

I parked at the curb in front of my parents' house for dinner. I angled out of the driver's side, jogging around the front to see if Ranger needed any help. To my surprise, he let me open the door for him and even accepted the hand I offered him. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. He was up to something.

"Hi!" A small blur dashed towards us the second we entered the house. Ranger caught the little girl with ease, lifting my niece up with his good arm. "What happened?" The three year old poked at Ranger's cast-covered arm. Ranger said he fell and the little girl made an _ouch_ face. He ambled over to the living room, conversing with my chatty niece. Julie headed upstairs with my other nieces and I followed Grandma into the kitchen.

"Hot and good with kids?" Grandma Mazur winked at me, saying Ranger was the total package. I gulped, wondering if she'd caught wind of the pregnancy news. She didn't let on and I figured the whole van-crashing incident took precedence over the pregnancy news. It's not like I'll be able to hide it forever, but I really want to become one with the pregnancy mentality before I start sharing the news.

Dinner was filled chatter about last night's events. Thankfully no one mentioned any rumors going around about me having a baby.

After dinner everyone parted their separate ways. The girls invited Julie to spend the night and Ranger gave her permission. I guess he thought it would help her after last night's scare.

The drive back to my apartment was spent in comfortable silence. Stuffed, we were ready to call it a day.

I was brushing my teeth when Ranger joined me in the bathroom to do the same.

"What's up with that?" I asked after I rinsed my mouth. His cast was covered with colorful squiggles, no doubt a gift from the three year old. Ranger shrugged, going about his routine before bed. I stepped aside and back to watch him, liking his decision to go to bed in the nude tonight.

"Babe." His gaze sought mine through the mirror, grinning in approval at the way I was ogling him.

I slapped his sculpted ass on my way out, my own smile in place. Not even those kiddy squiggles could detract from the fact that Ranger's drop dead sexy and delicious.

Ranger joined me in bed a few moments later, snuggling me close to him. It's amazing how much things can change in the span of a week.


	12. Surreal

**Seriously, the support is amazing and it gets me motivated to squeeze in some writing time. I have a loaded schedule, but luckily for you there's only so much calc, bio or chem I can do before I reach my limit. Thinking about the next chap for 'Parental Mode' helps;)**

**This is a transitioning chapter, moving from 'what's the deal with Julie' and the pregnancy to a 'where are we headed' movement.**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

_I stepped out of the elevator, making my way past the control room. I led the way, a small hand clasping mine as we moved together to reach his office. I rapped softly on the open door to announce our arrival._

"Hey." Ranger's gaze snapped towards us, smiling warm and full.

"Daddy!" Small fingers slipped out of my hold, quick feet dashing towards Ranger.

"Baby." He greeted, scooping up the little blur of movement.

"We came to take you out for lunch. You ready?" I heard myself say.

"I'm always ready for my girls." He uttered, rubbing noses with our daughter. Ranger stood, easily cradling the little girl with one arm while closing the file on his desk with his free hand.

"Let's go!" Our little girl shouted. I found myself smiling.

"Come on." Ranger reached my side, leaning closer to leave a chaste 'hello' kiss on my lips. His arm went around my shoulders to steer me out of the office. I slipped an arm around his waist, nuzzling his shoulder as we walked down the hall.  
  
S&R

Consciousness slowly seeped in, until I realized I'd been asleep. I smiled against a warm, solid form. The dream left me feeling loved and happy.

"Ah!" I sighed in content, tightening my hold on Ranger.

"Good dream?" Ranger's chest rumbled under my ear when he spoke. I nodded, landing an open mouth kiss on bulging biceps. "Was I there?" He murmured against the top of my head while his left hand roamed over my bare back, slipping lower to cup my bottom.

My eyes snapped open. "Hey, I'm naked!" I fake growled.

I felt him shrug. "You muttered something about it being too hot and started tugging on your clothes." I shifted my head to look at his face. "You weren't very successful on your first try and got frustrated real quick." Another shrug. "So I provided assistance."

"Really?" I arched an eyebrow at the feel of him growing more solid. He groaned when I shifted, saying I was restless last night; tossing and turning. It hit me that he probably didn't get much sleep. We'd chatted for a long while before I drifted off. "Does it hurt?" I murmured, trailing the fingers of my left hand from his right shoulder down past his elbow until I reached the cast.

"Nah." He said it was more discomfort than pain. I shifted again, intent on giving him a soothing kiss when he sprang into action.

A breathless gasp escaped my lips as my back hit the mattress, Ranger's hard body keeping me pinned.

"Been waiting for you to wake up." Ranger's words were muffled against the side of my neck. He was busy leaving a trail of wet, sucking kisses that had me straining against him in search of more contact.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He's woken me up before to indulge in hot and very sexy private activities.

"Sleep is important." He mumbled, growling in frustration after. Before I could even register what was happening he flipped us again, this time so he could be on his back. I guess it was because he couldn't really find a comfortable position for his arm.

Works for me. I get to be naked woman on top.

The playfulness was slowly replaced by a need that wasn't quite physical. Our bodies mingled, becoming one in an almost desperate and frantic rhythm that left us breathing hard.

I was still feeling the delicious buzz of our lovemaking aftermath when I felt Ranger shift, rolling us to the side. I snuggled close, darting my tongue out to lick at his throat.

"So, you gonna share?" He tangled his left hand in my messy curls. I smiled against his skin, knowing he wanted to know what made me wake up feeling like a satisfied kitten.

I told him what I remembered about the dream.

A lopsided grin graced his handsome features as the information sunk in. "A little girl, huh?" Ranger cocked his head to the side, studying me. "With your curls and blue eyes..." His grin widened. "Yeah, I can see that."

I don't have the flattest, most defined stomach out there and yet, the thought of having a baby still feels surreal. "Is it silly?"

"Nah." He turned on the full wattage, the smile reaching his eyes. "I say it's normal." He admitted he's imaged a few scenarios himself.

"Really?" Ranger nodded in response, tucking me closer. We were silent for several moments. "Can't stay in bed all day." Despite how comfortable I was, I untangled myself from Ranger and dragged myself out of bed.

I adjusted the temperature of the water and just as I was about to get in, Ranger joined me.

It's just plain unfair that even with a plastic bag covering his right arm Ranger still looks drop dead sexy. I tapped on his left shoulder, signaling for him to turn around.

"Babe?" My eyes snapped up at his inquiry, tearing my focus away from his suds-covered-back. Ranger shot me a look over his shoulder, knowing full well I'd lost myself in the beauty of his sculpted physique.

"I know something's up." I wrapped my arms around him from behind, pressing my front flush against his back. He snickered. "Not _that_." I told him I was talking about his willingness to let me help him, although I'm pretty sure _that_ was up.

"Cuz I like your attention?"

"Wrong." I gave him a squeeze. "I think it's to soften me up." I think he's letting me give him special care so in the not so far away future he can be able to give me special treatment without me complaining.

"Alright," He drawled, turning around to back us under the water spray. "You caught me." He swooped down, capturing my lips for a quick peck.

Hunger prompted us to speedy along. I shut the water off, stepped out, grabbed a towel for myself and handed one to Ranger.

I was drying quickly, wanting to get some food in my system when I felt the atmosphere in the bathroom shift. I looked up to catch the intensity in Ranger's dark eyes.

My throat went dry, my heart rate spiking to indecent levels as I read his intentions.

It flashed across his forehead in neon letters. The big M.

_Marriage._

Oh boy!

**Time for a serious question. Initially, I thought I'd end this story once Julie went back to Florida, but now I'm thinking it'll be nice to go through the pregnancy journey with Steph? (and all the other things that come with it: living arrangements, marriage, no marriage…)**


	13. Say Yes

**The response to this story is amazing. Thanks for all the support. Here's a short update to hold you over until the next oneXD**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

"Casate conmigo." Ranger said.

My Spanish is very limited, but I didn't need a translator to know what he was saying. It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Marry me." I guess he thought my lack of a response had to do with the language barrier.

I was married once…for all the wrong reasons. At least, that's the way it seems now. And everyone and their mother know how that ended.

Ranger's also been married, followed by a quickie divorce.

I don't want that to be us.

"Say something." He looked at me, begging me to break the silence.

"Something." A small smile escaped him, easing away some of the tension.

"Talk to me." He hooked a finger under my chin, tilting my head up to look me in the eyes.

"You know that little warning label on your painkillers?" The one that says not to operate heavy machinery and warns about dizziness. Maybe this falls in that same category.

"No, it doesn't'." Just like I can tell what he means every time he calls me 'Babe', he, too, can read me very well. "I want you to be my wife because I_ love_ you."

How can someone possibly say no to Ranger when he's not only naked, but also pouring in the intensity of his emotions?

"I love you too." I leaned in, kissing him softly. I really do and there's no doubt the feeling is mutual.

"You don't need to decide right now." He just wants me to know where he envisions us. I've pictured us there myself. "I mean, it's probably not the best way to ask." Ranger shuffled his feet nervously.

"No. Your proposal is very…original." His proposal was heartfelt and sincere, unlike the convenient proposal from my ex-husband. "You did great." I smiled up at him as I passed the towel across his chest. He visibly relaxed, letting the proposal hang in the open. "Mrs. Manoso…hmmm…"

"Is that a yes?" Ranger crowded me against the sink, playfully tugging on a wet curl.

"You're sneaky." I accused, wrapping my arms around his waist.

S&R

After a quick bite to eat, we were on our way to pick up Julie from my sister's.

"Hi!" The three year old was waiting for us at the front door. Ranger scooped her up, nodding as my youngest niece chatted us up.

Watching the interaction made me remember my dream. I guess the sight of Ranger with my youngest niece made me visualize what it could be like if our baby is a girl.

Valerie was in packing mode, getting ready to visit with Albert's side of the family. I thanked her for allowing Julie to spend the night. It looked like the teen really needed time with girls of her age.

As we walked towards the car, Julie pulled me to the side. She made sure Ranger wasn't within hearing range.

"Can we make a stop at the store?" Julie asked, telling me what she needed. I didn't think I had many if any at home, so I agreed. Plus, I needed to restock my fridge. This week eating out has been on the back burner.

"Where we going?" Ranger asked when he noticed my change in route. I told him we needed to make a quick stop to reload on some essentials.

"Tell him they're for you." Julie whispered, reminding me of what essentials she needed.

The teen discretely branched away from us, heading to the magazine stand. I looked for the appropriate aisle, steering the cart in the right direction with Ranger keeping close.

"Uhm, Babe?" Ranger's brow furrowed, staring at the maxi pads I put in the cart. He shot a look towards the way the teen headed, his eyebrows shooting up at the realization. "Ah."

"Yeah." I patted his left shoulder in sympathy. I guess it still hasn't completely sunk in that his little girl is growing up.

We were about to move away from the female products end of the aisle when Joyce headed our way. She was in her usual dominatrix get-up.

"Are you okay?" She asked Ranger, completely ignoring me. "Everyone's talking about your heroic act." Joyce trailed a finger from his left shoulder to elbow. Ranger moved her hand away, taking a step closer to me.

A wave of territoriality washed over me. I wanted to yank that ridiculous mass of hair from her head and drag her silicone enhanced body across the parking lot.

"Well, I have to get going." Joyce moved past us, sashaying her hips with added emphasis. I cut my eyes to her, catching the way she stopped to ogle Ranger one last time before leaving the aisle. She caught my death glare, laughing as she motioned for me to give him a tug for her.

"Babe." Ranger draped his arm across my shoulders, steering me away. This time the endearment said I didn't need to drag Joyce around in order to show her who's boss.

I laughed, leaning briefly against Ranger as it hit me that I _have_ the right to feel territorial over my soon to be husband.

**PS, haven't decided if the baby's gonna be a boy or a girl. There's already been a request for a boy…**


	14. Boyfriend and More

**Today I had my third exam in the span of two weeks, but thanks to the great response for the last chapter here I am posting this chappie;) So, I came across a quote from Plum Spooky and a chapter one excerpt for 'Notorious Nineteen' that sparked my S&R muse. **

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

There was a time when I thought Ranger didn't qualify as boyfriend, much less for the matrimony department. But I was wrong.

Very wrong.

And it's the little moments that reminded me of how wrong I'd been.

Ranger stood in line, waiting for the cashier to finish scanning the items. He was completely unaware of the stares he received for the maxi pads mingled with the groceries.

"Hey." I saddled up next to Ranger, barely squeezing by the round man standing behind him. I told him Julie was going around to meet us at the door.

I took the receipt and stuffed it in his front pocket. His cargo pants molded perfectly to his body and I got a nice brush of toned thigh in before I extracted my hand. He didn't even bat an eye. It seems I grope him more frequently than I realize.

After loading the bags in the trunk, I drove us back to my apartment. Ranger grabbed a handful of bags, giving me a pointed look to leave them alone.

I got the maxi pads along with a packet of toilet paper and napkins. "Satisfied?" I asked, trailing behind him.

Julie didn't bother to help put groceries away, grabbing the maxi pads and disappearing from the kitchen.

I left the loaf of bread along with other sandwich making musts out for lunch. I was undecided between a peanut butter and olive sandwich and a turkey one. Since I'm eating for two now, I made both.

"What?" I said, munching on my first bite of the peanut-butter-and-olive-which.

"Babe." Ranger grimaced. I guess he was trying to picture what bizarre cravings I'll be having pretty soon.

S&R

Menstrual cramps and Julie don't go together, making her moody all afternoon.

After dinner we settled in front of the TV to watch a movie. It was Julie's pick, so we ended up watching a horror flick. The plot wasn't very developed and it soon lost my interest.

I was sitting on the couch, not really following the 'suspense' on screen when Ranger's head landed on my lap. Automatically, my right hand came to rest on his right shoulder. I'm not sure what caused the action. We're not usually this cuddly on the couch.

By the time the movie reached its end, my fingers were running through Ranger's silky hair and massaging his scalp. I was pretty sure he was asleep, but it wasn't until he shifted slightly that I was able to see his face. I stared at him, smiling at his sleep-softened expression. This strong, beautiful man trusts ME with not only his life, but his feelings too. I grinned foolishly, knowing how smitten I am.

I remoted the TV off, my living room engulfed by darkness. Julie had set up the inflatable mattress before the movie started. Good call, because she was already in a deep sleep. Since everyone else was already in dreamland, I leaned back against the back of the couch and did the same.

I was startled awake when someone touched my face. It was Ranger, coaxing me to follow him to bed. I didn't even bother changing, going back to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Early morning came too quickly in my opinion, sounds of a Sunday morning penetrating my sleep. A sole finger poked my arm, prompting me to open my eyes. Julie stood by my side of the bed, freshly showered.

"Yeah?" I whispered, knowing Ranger was asleep. The teen cut her eyes towards Ranger before leaning closer and whispering in my ear that she had a night-time accident.

"Is there a laundry room?" I nodded that there was, but I'm pretty sure Trolls live there. I started to push the sheet away from my body, until I realized I wasn't wearing any pants. I told the teen to give me a few moments to finish waking up.

I got up, rounding the bed in only my panties a tee. Even with a cast Ranger is very good with his hands.

I went around making sure I collected all the dirty articles of clothing. I left a note for Ranger before heading out to the Laundromat a couple blocks away.

S&R

Julie and I had breakfast while the clothes were drying. I'd left a note for Ranger, but I was still surprised that by ten o'clock he didn't call. It seemed a little too late for him to still be asleep. As soon as we were done folding the clothes we headed back to my apartment building.

I dragged the laundry hamper across the lobby, pushing the button to call the elevator. As we waited, the only other woman in the building close to my age, who only speaks Spanish, came in. She was cradling a gurgling little boy. I didn't even notice when the elevator doors opened or that I was staring until Julie nudged me with her elbow.

"You gotta touch the baby." Julie said, making a move to drag the laundry hamper into the elevator.

"Uh…why?" I asked, giving the hamper a shove in the right direction.

"Because you're staring." The teen stated as if this were obvious. I held the elevator so the woman wouldn't have to wait or use the stairs.

"Gracias." She said, letting out a puff of air. The little boy giggled.

I was entranced by the sound, cataloguing the boy's every gesture. A tiny hand tangled in my hair, bringing me out of my internal musings. We reached my floor and I waved as we piled out.

The apartment was empty. I guess it was inevitable. Sooner rather than later Ranger was going to go into the office and work.

I put the clothes away, taking the time to do some extensive cleaning. By the time both Julie and I took a break, it was lunch time. I helped Julie whip something up. Okay, I mostly watched. My taste buds gave it a ten plus.

I was rinsing our plates when my front door opened. Ranger approached me, looking like he had something to say. I leaned in for a quick peck on the lips, waiting him out. But before he could start a conversation, his cell phone rang.

"Yo." He said, pausing to listen to whoever was on the other end of the call. He really needs to work on his phone skills, but I love him anyway. A beat later, he passed the phone to Julie

"Hi, mom." The teen grumbled. Somehow I don't think that's going to help their strained relationship any.

"Let's go for a walk?" Ranger asked when he already had us halfway to the front door. We took the stairs, my curiosity spiking at our middle of the day getaway.

"So, what's this about?" I looped an arm with his good one, leaning against him as we reached the lobby.

"I have something for you."

"Here? In the lobby?" I squeaked, sneaking a glance to make sure we were alone. It's one thing to be adventurous, but another to make love in a place where anyone could see.

"Babe." He tucked me a little closer to him, using his hip to push open the door leading to the sidewalk. Sticking together and staying under the scarce shade, we moved down the block. A knowing look passed between us. Yup, we have such a dirty mind sometimes.

"Okay, spill it." I poked his side to get him to show me what he got me. Don't get me wrong. I'm not materialistic, shoes don't count, but I'm really intrigued. I want to know what it is and I want to know now!

Without a word he produced something shinny from one of his pockets. A ring.

My mouth went dry. It's really happening. I'm going to get married with none other than Ranger, my man in shinny balck Rangeman issued armor.

I'm going to be his wife and he's going to be my husband.

My emotions got the best of me. I launched myself into his arms, more like his cast-free arm, fusing my lips with his.

**It's been a long week for these two and it's about to get longer when Monday rolls around and people start skipping courtXD**


	15. Not Yet

**The response to this one always amazes me. Seriously, thanks. **

**An interesting beginning for Steph's week…**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

Hands clasped together, Ranger and I made our way back to my apartment building after our little getaway.

This was really happening. Not only did he ask, but he also had a ring ready for me. Ranger admitted he's had the ring for a while now. I'd asked if he'd planned to have it handy, but in response he gave me a blank look. Ranger told me he bought the ring one day while passing a jewelry store when he was away on a business trip. Without knowing for certain if I'd ever get to wear it, he bought it.

'_It had to be for you_.', Ranger told me simply right before he slipped the ring on my finger.

To the naked eye the ring can pass off as pretty standard, but I saw the difference. The rock was of a good size, sure, but it wasn't flashy. The band felt cool and comfortable, his nickname for me, '_Babe_', inscribed on the inside.

He chose well.

Just before we entered my apartment, I took the opportunity to kiss him for the umpteenth time in the past half hour. Ranger grinned, pleased to know I liked his surprise.

It was official. We're getting married…as soon as we set a date.

"Are you going back to Rangeman?" I asked, opening my door. I was feeling extra amorous at the moment. He shook his head, letting me lead the way inside.

The second I set food in my apartment an annoyed huff greeted us. I glanced at Ranger.

Julie was seated on the couch. She returned the phone to Ranger when we approached. By the look on her face the call didn't go so smoothly. Neither one of us prodded her to talk. It seemed like that was best reserved for later. Possibly when the cramps and bad mood vanished.

S&R

I fell asleep snuggling with Ranger. When he shifted to get up in the morning I groaned at the movement. He slipped out of bed, trying to disturb me as little as possible. As I heard him moving around the room I wondered if it was time for me to get into a more wifely/motherly routine, like say making coffee for Ranger before he left for work.

Footsteps led to the bathroom and seconds later I heard water running. I turned on my other side, thinking I had at least five more minutes before attempting to get up.

The next time I opened my eyes it was because incessant knocking awoke me. I tried to sort through the grogginess. The knocking continued, so I sat up and stumbled out of the room.

Julie groaned, covering her head with a pillow in hopes of drowning out some of the noise.

"Yeah?" I asked, cracking the door open. It was my neighbor, the other non-senior in the building. She was cradling a sleeping baby, speaking in a rapid manner.

I'm not sure why, but suddenly the baby was being transferred to me. I think I might have nodded. Relief and gratitude flashed across the woman's face briefly. She placed a car seat along with a diaper bag just inside my apartment before rushing off.

I stared at the baby in shock. It took me a moment to find my voice.

"Hey, wait up!" I stepped out to the hall, but didn't spot her. I went to the lobby. Nothing. "What the heck's going on?" I mumbled. The very awake and alert little boy blinked.

Once I was back in my apartment I pondered what to do next.

"What's up with the baby?" Julie asked, probably detecting a shift in in the apartment.

"I don't know." I told her what happened with the woman. She got up, bare feet dragging across the carpet to dig through the diaper bag.

"There's a note." The teen narrowed her eyes at the piece of paper. "Wait, it's more like instructions."

"I can't read that." I paced, the movement making the little boy cuddle closer. At least he wasn't crying.

"Then how did you communicate with her?" Julie asked.

"Uh, I didn't." One moment I was trying to get rid of my sleepiness and the next I was a designated babysitter.

Julie translated the note for me. "It says she'll be back ASAP. The baby's name is Kevin. Says he's really an easy baby, only cries if he's hungry or needs to be changed…" Julie snapped her eyes back to us. "What are you going to do?"

I sighed. "Call Ranger." He'd know what to do. I picked up the phone, seeing it wasn't even seven yet. Ranger answered on the second ring. "Hey." I said by way of greeting, filling him in.

He was silent for a beat.

"Have you called the cops?"

"I called you." I didn't want to involve the authorities yet. My neighbor should be back soon. I hope.

"What's her name?"

"Uh…" I don't think I know her name. The extent of our interaction has been limited to a head nod or polite smile in passing. "I'll get back to you on that one." I disconnected, promising to return the call in a few minutes when I had more information.

I got a hold of Dillon, the Super, just as he was making his regular rounds.

"You had a baby?" He squinted at the boy.

"No." _Not yet._ I told him what happened, asking for her name.

"Marina Acosta." Dillon shrugged, saying she paid her rent on time. "Not much of a talker."

"Does she have family here?" Dillon stared at me blankly.

"I didn't even know she'd had a baby." He said he'd see what he could come up with and went back to whatever the heck he had to do.

I called Ranger again, giving him the new info. I called Connie next. Maybe she'd be able to dig something up.

S&R

By eleven I still hadn't heard back from my neighbor or either Connie or Ranger with information. And since I'd struggled with a diaper change, we were in need of diapers.

"That sticky thing is trickier than it looks." Julie said, following me to the car. A diaper run was a must.

Buckling the little boy wasn't nearly as difficult as that first diaper change. I got behind the wheel and merged into traffic.

"Hmm…" Julie arched and eyebrow, contemplating on the different sizes of diapers before us. "What size?"

"I dunno." I was holding the baby, wondering about the right choice. Maybe I should call someone who had more expertise in the baby department. My friend Mary Lou and my sister popped to mind. Before I could even reach for my phone I caught sight of a familiar someone.

Grandma Mazur approached us, wearing a white jogging suit. Only Grandma can make it look comfortable in mid-summer. "What are you doing?" She asked me, distracted by the baby in my arms. Grandma cooed at the baby, eliciting a happy gurgle from the child.

I gave her the short version: I'm taking care of the baby and need more diapers.

"But we don't know which ones." Julie piped in. Grandma cocked her head to the side, assessing.

"Okay." Once Grandma helped us with the diaper issue, we readied to leave. "Do you have a ride?" She nodded, but asked if I could drop her off at home. I'm guessing she wanted the full scoop on the baby.

I drove to my parents' house on autopilot. I couldn't stop thinking about the little boy and my neighbor. Why me? I mean, we hardly know each other. Why would she leave the baby with me?

Something seemed off.

It was going to be a long week. And it was only Monday.

**The Burg is going to have a lot to gossip about, what with Stephanie sporting a ring and a baby on her hipXD**


	16. More Pieces

**Here's the continuation. Hope to have the next one up soon.**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

"Aww!" Valerie gushed at the little boy, making him grin. My mother stopped with lunch prep to smile at the baby. So far they'd all been too occupied with the little guy to notice me.

"Oh. My. God." Valerie's eyes swept over me, finally noticing the ring on my hand. "Stephanie's engaged!" I cringed at the loud squeal. The baby fussed so my mother took him from my sister's arms.

"You're getting married?" My mother's tone was incredulous.

I sighed, nodding.

"And you're adopting!" Valerie rounded the table, giving me a tight hug.

"No, we're not adopting." I, again, gave them the rundown of how I ended up with the little boy.

"Lots of couples have fertility issues." Grandma Mazur said.

My mother, usually scandalized with such topics, added to the comment. "There are treatments, you know."

"Trust me. Fertility is not an issue." I wished we could have paced ourselves in the news-filling-department.

Valerie was the first to understand, eyes bugging out at the realization. A second later both mom and Grandma caught up. But, thankfully, before I was crushed to death amidst enthusiastic squeezes, my cell phone buzzed.

It was Connie, getting back to me. She didn't find anything on my neighbor. It was like the woman was invisible.

I ended the call, frowning at the information.

The others continued with their congratulations. And then the inevitable question came up.

"When are you getting married?" My mother wasn't about to waste any time.

"We haven't settled on a date yet." The baby was passed back to me, Grandma and Valerie setting out to serve lunch for everybody.

"There's so much that needs to get done." I could tell my mother was already running a mental checklist of what 'needs to get done'. The girls joined us, ready to be feed. The noise and movement kept my mother busy for the time being, but I'm sure I'll be hearing from her soon.

I tiny hand tangled in my hair. I stared at the little boy, carefully prying his hand open. He closed his eyes, laughing. I smiled, envying that playful smile. Poor little guy had no idea of what was going on. It made my heartache for his situation.

S&R

Grandma volunteered to come over and help with the baby. My worry grew when nighttime came and my neighbor was a still a no show to pick up the baby.

With Grandma's help I gave the baby a bath. I'd just settled on the inflatable mattress to get him to sleep when Ranger came in.

"Hey." I whispered as he approached. Ranger sat down on the floor next to the air mattress, giving me a head shake. Still no leads on why my neighbor had up and left, leaving a child behind.

"Babe, we need to notify the authorities."

"No. They'll take the boy to who knows where…" My heart pounded in my chest. Who would have thought I had such strong motherly instincts in me?

"Okay." Ranger touched my arm, saying he still had his men working on finding my neighbor. I knew that sooner or later I was going to have to turn the boy over, but I had hope that his mother would come back for him. A moment later Ranger cocked his head to the side, indicating I should follow.

I got up, slowly extracting my arm away from the baby. The little boy didn't stir. I stuffed my feet in my sneakers and followed Ranger. Grandma and Julie were in the kitchen working on dinner. I told them we'd be back soon.

We took the stairs to my neighbor's floor. Getting in was no problem for Ranger. The place was simple, but clean. I found a small suitcase, filled with the baby's clothes. I checked closets and drawers, a sinking suspicion arising.

"I don't think the baby's hers." I told Ranger, showing him the suitcase filled with the baby's stuff.

More pieces of the puzzle and still no clue as to how they fit.

We locked up and headed back to my apartment.

After dinner, Grandma Mazur took possession of my bed and left the bedroom door open in case I needed middle of the night help.

I settled next to the little boy, watching him sleep. Julie tossed her pillow on the floor, between the air mattress and the couch. The light in the hall was on, letting me get a good look at the teen's face.

"How can a mom just abandon their baby?" Julie's voice broke, vulnerable.

I didn't know what to say. Before the silence stretched out uncomfortably, Ranger emerged from the bathroom. As her father approached Julie clamed up, turning away from me to face the couch.

Ranger squeezed in on my other side, sandwiching me between his hard body and the sleeping baby.

I kept an eye on Julie, realizing the teen was more hurt than she let show.


	17. Pregnant

**Slowly, but surely I've been working on this story. I should be studying for my calc exam on Monday, but I decided to finish up this chapter insteadXD. As always, thanks for the amazing response. **

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

Movement startled me awake. I blinked, trying to calm my racing heartbeat when I didn't feel the baby next to me.

"Shshsh…" I heard Ranger murmur as my eyes adjusted to the early morning light spilling in from the living room window. Ranger juggled a very awake baby while he soothed a sobbing Julie. He managed to hook his left arm under her left side, easily nudging the teen towards the air mattress. The girl whined, still asleep, but followed Ranger's push.

I patted the girl's shoulder, watching as she settled more comfortably. Once she stopped whimpering in her sleep, I got up and headed to the bathroom.

I returned to the living room moments later, after having splashed water on my face. Ranger was in the process of feeding the little guy, awkwardly trying to cradle the boy with his cast-covered arm and holding the bottle with the other. Kevin's usually joyful face scrunched up in annoyance when the bottle's nipple wasn't within reaching distance of his mouth for more than a second or two.

"Here." I sat on the couch, taking the baby from him. I held Kevin the way I came to know suited him best in our short time together and watched as he latched onto the bottle fiercely.

I studied the boy for several seconds, imagining what it will be like when I have my baby finally in my arms.

Ranger moved off the couch, kneeling by his daughter's side and touched her forehead. I had to tear my gaze from the boy to watch Ranger watching Julie.

"Hmmm." Ranger sighed, sitting next to me. "Why did she sleep on the floor?" He thought the girl's discomfort was physical, which given her sleeping choice was very possible.

"Hey, be nice." Kevin stretched, kicking a tiny foot Ranger's way.

"Yeah." Ranger agreed, leaning against my right side and draping his left arm across my shoulders. "She's my Babe." Ranger chuckled as the boy gave him a seemingly defying look before cuddling closer, his face pillowed on my left breast. Instead of being outraged at the possessive remark, I leaned against Ranger.

We were silent for several seconds until Ranger rested his head on my shoulder, seeking warmth as he nuzzled the side of my neck. He was probably tired. He'd offered to keep an eye on the little boy so I could get some sleep. I fell asleep quickly, knowing he'd be watching the baby. I think parenting has to go both ways. I'm not going to be the only one having sleepless nights, so sue me.

Ranger grunted when a tiny foot struck his chin. I didn't laugh out loud, but I did smile. "Hey, don't mess with his food." I told Ranger, patting his thigh affectionately.

Ranger sighed again, kissed me on the cheek and decided it was time to shower and go about his morning routine. I offered to drive him to Rangeman so I set out to change the baby.

I dressed him in a light-blue onesie under a darker shade of blue shorts. It wasn't early by Ranger's standards and I could already feel how hot it threatened to be today. But just to play it safe I grabbed the baby's blanket to wrap around him on our walk to the car.

Ranger emerged from the bathroom Rangeman ready, in his usual black uniform. He looked mouthwateringly delicious. Under different circumstances I might have dragged him back to bed. As it was with a crowded apartment, that wasn't going to happen right now.

"Ready?" I already knew he was. Ranger gave me an almost imperceptible nod as I stood, transferring the boy to him as I made a another quick bathroom run to tame my wild pillow hair and take care of other necessities, like brushing my teeth.

The drive to Rangeman was spent in comfortable silence. I pulled into the underground garage and parked in one of Ranger's personal spots, near the elevator. Ranger leaned towards me, planting a soft peck on my lips. He frowned after as if considering how much time we had. In the next breath his lips were back on mine, kissing me like he meant it. I grabbed a fistful of T-shirt, pressing him closer and feeling like it was an eternity ago when we were last pressed skin to skin.

A loud squeal broke our moment. I opened my eyes, feeling dazed. The baby wasn't happy that the car was no longer in motion. We looked at each other, laughing softly. Ranger told me he'd call if his people found anything, gave me one last kiss and opened his door.

I waited until he reached the elevator. "Alright." I said to the fussing little boy in the back seat as I backed out of the parking space.

S&R

Grandma Mazur was making breakfast by the time Kevin and I returned. The food smells transported me back to my childhood days. I sighed. I'm not sure if the pregnancy has anything to do with it, but I've been feeling very nostalgic lately.

"I didn't hear you last night." Grandma told me.

"Ranger kept an eye on the baby." She served me a plate, giving me a knowing look.

At the smell of food Julie joined us in the kitchen. She'd woken up recently, I could tell.

"How are you feeling?" I asked. The girl shrugged, saying her shoulders felt a bit sore. I guess she wasn't up to sharing today.

I'd just polished off everything on my plate when my cell phone rang. It was Connie. She asked me to stop by the Bonds office. Someone failed to show up for court yesterday.

"Actually, I don't think I'll be able to go in today." I told her about the baby and the missing mother.

"Look, I know you've got lots going on." Connie told me she heard about my pregnancy and congratulated me. "Jane Russo is in her late seventies. She probably forgot." Connie was probably right and it didn't hurt to check if the woman was all right.

"Okay." I told Connie I'd be there in a few and disconnected. I asked Grandma and Julie to get ready.

"Why?" Julie wanted to know. I said we were going on a field trip. Grandma's eyes sparkled, asking if this trip had to do with bounty hunting.

"I left my gun at home since I thought I wouldn't need it."

"You don't need it." I assured, hoping the teen didn't get the wrong idea about guns from Grandma.

S&R

Connie gave me the right to apprehend papers and five minutes later we were on our way to the Burg.

"What bad ass are we going after?" Grandma asked.

"Jane Russo." I doubt she'd be much of a bad ass, although she did beat a salesman with her cane.

"Hmp." Grandma huffed. That was interesting.

Jane lived in a very standard Burg house with a postage stamp back yard. It was only a few streets over from my parent's house.

"Wait for me here." I gave Grandma a stern look. She got the message and stayed put. I shot the same look Julie's way. The teen rolled her eyes.

I walked up to my latest skips' porch and knocked. A tiny woman opened the door.

"What?" She squinted up at me. I gave my routine bit, saying she had to come with me to reschedule. "Is that Edna?"

"Uh…" I glanced back over my shoulder.

"No." Jane said she had better things to do with her day. "Besides, it was only a tap." She said the charge was bogus. I heard a snort and I knew without looking that it came from Grandma Mazur. "Let's go." Jane squared her shoulders, interpreting the snort as a dare.

Well, that was easy. I fell into step with her. There was one of those 'you again' type glares between Grandma and Jane. I was going to have to ask Grandma what that was all about.

Connie was waiting for us and within the hour had Jane re-bonded.

"Do you need a ride back?" I asked Jane.

"No." The older woman squared her shoulders, a practiced habit, and stated she'd rather be dead than ride back home in the same care as Grandma.

"That was interesting." I said to no one in particular when I angled inside the car.

"Blah." Grandma waved a hand, saying Jane was an old nemesis. "She wanted my husband, but I taught her a lesson."

I can't imagine two women fighting over Grandpa Mazur. I could, however, image Grandma setting the things straight. As I pulled into traffic I caught a glimpse of Julie's surprised look. I'm guessing she envisioned a similar scene.

I drove us to my parents' house. Grandma wanted to stop by and get some stuff. I was probably going to have to search her on the way out to make sure she wasn't packing.

My mother was waiting for us at the door. She took the baby from me as Grandma and Julie slipped into the house.

"Please tell me she didn't shoot anyone." My mother had obviously already learned about Grandma and Jane's reunion. Some news can get bumped up the list and travel faster than others in the Burg grapevine.

The screeching of tires kept me from answering my mother. I turned in time to see Ranger stalking towards me. He was wearing his SEALS baseball cap, the cap's bill casting a shadow over his face. Everything about him said he wasn't happy. He was wound up tight.

I gulped.

"What are you doing?" The teeth grinding inquiry startled me. "You are _pregnant_." Ranger stopped about a foot past personal space, his gaze hard and assessing. Someone wasn't fond of my bounty hunting.

There was a gasp behind me. "You're having a baby?" The teen's question served as a small distraction, making Ranger tear his heated gaze away from me.


	18. The Other Side of Things

**Here's the next update. I'm trying to post new chapters as soon as possible. To compensate for the wait this chapter is longer;)**

**So, last chapter we left off with a ticked off Ranger and Julie finding out there's a baby on the way. Let's see how that goes…**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

"Yes, we just found out recently." Ranger's eyes returned to me, though his expression changed.

"Oh." Julie said, awed with the news. I heard scuffling sounds a moment later and without turning knew my mother had herded everyone inside and closed the door.

Though I suspect the walls had ears.

"If this is about my latest skip..." There was no other reason I could think of for him to be like this.

"It's _dangerous_." Ranger growled. He cringed after, detecting his harsh tone.

"I get it." I nodded, feeling hurt. Rationally I knew that his fear of me getting hurt was valid, but I still felt like he was being a bit unfair. I know my life has changed and that means certain things will also have to undergo some adjustments, but just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean others get to decide for me.

And I told him that.

"Babe." Ranger's use of my nickname was a sort of peace offering and I accepted to myself there had to be a sort of compromise.

"Hey." Lester poked his head out of the Rangeman issued vehicle, making me notice him for the first time. His timing couldn't have been better though.

Ranger gave me a look that said our talk would have to continue later. I nodded in agreement. Just as he started filling me in on the newest information, his cell phone rang. Ranger stepped to the side, jaw clenching. I don't think it was at the information he was given.

"We found the boy's mother." Lester told me, catching me by surprise. I didn't even realize he'd gotten out of the car.

"What's going on?" I asked, tearing my eyes away from Ranger and focusing on the info. Lester told me they finally tracked down my neighbor.

"The little guy is her nephew. She was watching him for a few days while her sister tried to work out some differences with her husband." Lester said there was trouble in paradise. "After receiving an urgent call, your neighbor feared for her sister's safety."

"Oh." Apparently my neighbor was desperate enough to get to her sister, but knew that taking the baby was a bad idea. It seems it was all because there was some misunderstanding in the depth of my Spanish fluidity. "Are they alright?"

"Some bruises." Lester's jaw clenched on the admission, but assured me the authorities were already involved. I nodded, processing.

"Bobby's just around the corner from your apartment building with the women." Ranger stated.

"I'll get the baby." I said, already heading inside.

The little boy was gurgling happily at my mother's cooing in the kitchen. Her eyes snapped towards me the second I set foot inside the kitchen. Grandma and Julie followed suit. I gave them an update on the baby's situation as I took him from my mother.

"Can I stay here?" Julie asked, saying my sister was on the way with the girls. I thought it wouldn't hurt and nodded. "Thanks." She stared at me, as if she wanted to say something more before she decided against it.

Grandma walked me to the door, and offered a piece of advice. Okay, it was more of a suggestion. I frowned for about half a second before I got it. I guess it goes to show how much my mind is in the gutter. "What?" Grand Mazur shrugged, admitting that sometimes the best way to make your man happy after a fight is to give it to him.

"Well, it's not a fight." Not yet, anyway.

S&R

I parked in my usual parking space and got out to unbuckle the baby. I'd just closed the passenger door with my hip when I felt a heavy arm land across my shoulders, crushing me to a very muscular male body.

"Hey, cheer up." Lester murmured against my ear. "He needs some time to cool off." He said Ranger always freaks out where my safety is concerned.

I blinked, processing the information. I mean, I know Ranger loves me, but mostly he checks in with me when trouble's lurking and adds one of those sometimes annoying, sometimes convenient tracker on my cars. I felt my heart skip a beat at the knowledge.

Ranger got out of my car, well, his car, and joined us.

Lester started walking, half dragging me and the baby along with him. From the corner of my eye I caught the pointed look Ranger shot Lester's way. Lester pretended he didn't notice and ushered me inside the lobby of my apartment building.

When we stepped inside the elevator Ranger nudged Lester away and planted himself between us. Lester let out a snort. We started up, the movement making me plant my feet a bit more firmly to keep in place. My shoulder brushed against Ranger's right side and the electricity between us gave me comfort. I started to lean against him until I remembered the cast on his arm.

"Sorry." I said.

"Babe." Ranger gave me a warm look, his voice softer than minutes before.

Bobby was waiting for us in the hall. He nodded to Ranger, gave me a smile and left. We went into the apartment, Ranger first.

"My baby!" The child's mother gasped, tears rolling down her cheeks as she took the little boy from my arms. She spoke with a slight accent, but it didn't take away from her muffled thanks. I watched her and the baby reunite, feeling like things would be alright.

I don't know how long we were there for, but I at least had multiple interpreters and didn't have to sit this one out.

"Just one thing." I said before we readied to leave. "Why me?" My neighbor and I haven't had more than the occasional polite smile in passing.

The baby's mother turned to her sister, my neighbor. There was a short phrase in Spanish that passed between the sisters. Lester grinned. I snuck a glance at Ranger. He looked pensive.

"My sister says you're good people." I found myself smiling at my neighbor. I've been called many things in my lifetime, some of which aren't worth repeating, but I guess it feels good to hear that I'm one of the good guys.

I waved goodbye as Lester said he'd get the rest of the baby's stuff from my apartment and the car seat to bring it to the women.

S&R

After a somewhat awkward late lunch Lester and Ranger headed back to Rangeman. I sighed in my now too big and empty apartment.

I had a chat with Rex about the day's events. He went back to his soup can shortly after.

"Yeah, I agree. A nap sounds real good right about now."

I woke up half an hour before six, finding that I had a couple missed calls from my parents' number.

The car rolled to a stop in front of my parents' house with enough time to let me walk up to the door before dinner was served. Naturally, Grandma was waiting for me. She studied my face, but didn't ask any questions.

Geesh. Did I look that bad?

Dinner was very standard with its usual noise and movement when there was a full table. After clean up Valerie started rounding up the girls to ready to leave. I volunteered to corral the youngest blur of energy.

I was just trotting downstairs when Ranger came in. The little girl let go of my hand and dashed toward him. I stopped at the foot of the stairs, watching the interaction.

"Where's your baby?" My niece asked Ranger.

"She's my baby." Julie and the other girls marched out into the living room. Ranger gathered his daughter to him, pinning her between the wall of his chest and his cast-covered arm.

"No." The little one giggled, pointing a small finger at Julie. "She's big." Father and daughter followed the little one's example and laughed.

"She reminds me of you." Ranger told Julie when my sister and her family left, saying that as a little girl she was just like my niece. "It didn't matter how long it'd been since we'd seen each other last, you were never scared. Always knew who I was." At the confession, the Teen tightened her hold around her father.

The moment was interrupted when _my_ father re-claimed his spot in front of the TV.

I saddled up to the Manosos, said goodbye to my parents and Grandma before I led the way out to drive us to my apartment.

On the drive I replayed the scene I'd just witnessed and finally better understood the other side of things.

Ranger's side.

He missed a lot with Julie, for reasons that aren't for me to question. He'd accepted visiting when invited, but I can now see the toll it had on him. His time spent with his daughter was limited, regulated to fit various schedules.

And now with this baby, _our baby_, he knows he can be there and will be there. I can see why he's being so overprotective of that.

**I'd like to read your thoughts. They're always real inspiring. So, Julie and Ranger had a moment and in the next chapter S&R will have theirs;)**


	19. Changes

**Since I've got a couple exams coming and since I don't want you to wait so long for an update, here's a short chappie;)**

**Again, thanks for the awesome reviews;)**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

I let Ranger and Julie have some more father/daughter time while I showered. By the time I emerged from the bathroom, feeling nice and relaxed, Ranger and Julie were watching TV.

Ranger headed for a shower, leaving us alone in the living room.

"Hey." Julie fidgeted on the couch while I set out to inflate the air mattress.

"Hey yourself." I let her know I was listening. She surprised me when she asked if she'd still be able to visit in the future. "Yeah. Why wouldn't you?"

"With the baby and stuff you might be too…" The teen chewed on her bottom lip, unsure of how to put her words.

"Look, you're Ranger's daughter. You'll always be his daughter." I smiled. "And you're an expert with diapers now, so no way you're getting off the hook." I joked. She laughed.

"Thanks." Julie set out to help me, brining pillows after. "You guys can have the bed." She offered.

"Not necessary." I said, knowing Ranger and I still needed to have a talk.

Ranger came out of the bathroom, heading straight for the couch. Julie took her opportunity at the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Ranger and I were silent until the teen said goodnight and went into my bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

"I'm sorry I made you worry." I said. We were plunged in darkness so I couldn't see his expression. I heard the rustle of clothing.

"I just want you to be careful." Ranger sighed. I thought about commenting on that, but decided not to. There's been more than one time where he's had to come to my rescue. I shot my hand forward, making contact with a muscular leg. "Babe." He sprang into motion, pinning me on the air mattress beneath him in a beat.

My lips found his and I kissed him to demonstrate I understood where he was coming from.

"I lost it when I heard you were at the police station." He confessed between kisses.

"I'm sorry you worried." I arched against him, letting him feel how close and well I was. Ranger grunted, moving against me while our kisses intensified.

I slipped a hand beneath his T-shirt, trying to get it off him. Ranger let out another grunt, I felt a whoosh of air run up the side of my arm and l let out a shriek when the mattress began deflating. Ranger shifted away quickly, removing the weight of his body from mine.

"What's…are you okay?" Julie stood in the hall, light illuminating her form.

"Yeah." I struggled to untangle myself from the ruined mattress.

Ranger groaned and I noticed he'd let the weight of his body fall on his cast-clad-arm.

"You should be careful too." I said to Ranger, giving him a kiss on the cheek and helping him sit up.

"Babe." His face was scrunched up in what I assumed was more discomfort than pain, but I detected the smile in his voice. That's when I knew things were going to be alright between us.

S&R

Ranger settled on one side of the bed and Julie was already fading asleep on the other side. I was in the middle, snuggling with Ranger. Who would have thought my nice big bed would have room enough for three of us?

The other two fell asleep quickly. I smiled against Ranger's left shoulder as I realized that changes needed to take place. Not only was I going to have to revise the whole work situation, but living arrangements were also a must.

I draped an arm over Ranger's waist, getting nice and comfy before closing my eyes. Just as I was willing to compromise about bounty hunting, Ranger was going to have to accept that our new home was not going to be at Rangeman.


	20. Happy

**New update! I should be studying for upcoming finals, but took a little break to whip up this chapter. Like always, thanks for the amazing response to this story. **

**So, I've finally decided on the sex of the baby (yeah, they're having **_**one**_**) and I have a possible name in mind. In the upcoming chapters I'll drop hints about if the baby will be a boy or a girl;)**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

Julie and I spent a good chunk of our morning at the clinic. I am now, officially, pregnant and taking really good care of myself.

We went to my sisters' place after. Angie and Mary Alice invited Julie to join them to go to the youth group with them. According to my sister while the older girls spent time in their group planning activities that would keep them occupied for the summer, Valerie and the little ones took an art class.

"You should join us." Valerie said as she finished packing snacks for the girls.

I thought it sounded like a great idea, but I wanted to check in with Ranger. He was gone by the time I woke up today and since we didn't really have a chance to talk about things last night, I felt like it would be a good opportunity to discuss things over lunch. "I'll pass this time."

"Maybe next time." Valerie rounded the girls and just as they all piled into her minivan I pulled Julie to the side and gave her some money. She'd been spending lots of time over at my sister's and since my sister wasn't going to take the money, at least Julie could buy them a drink or something.

S&R

By the time I got to Rangeman it was still a little too early for lunch, but I didn't think he'd mind.

I got a few knowing glances from a few of the guys as I made my way to Ranger's office. News travel fast with the Merry Men. It was fine with me. I wasn't going to be able to hide the pregnancy or marriage news for long.

Ranger was on the phone when I walked in. I waited until he ended the call to round his desk, giving him a soft peck on the lips as a way of greeting.

"I'm here for an early lunch." I told him. A corner of his mouth lifted and he nodded.

"Where's Julie?" Ranger asked as we made our way out of the office. I told him she was with my nieces at a youth group.

"Or was I not supposed to give her permission?" I asked, suddenly wondering if I should have asked him.

"No, I trust you." Ranger lifted a hand in mock defense. "Plus, I think time with others her age will be good."

"True." I agreed as we waited for the elevator.

"Where do you want to go?" Ranger asked when the elevator arrived.

"Upstairs." I would rather have us talk in a private setting. He arched an eyebrow, eyes sparkling with desire.

We were barely inside the apartment when our lips fused, hands roaming the other's body.

"This morning I woke up wrapped around you." His breath hit my neck on the hot confession of what he wanted to do.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, clutching him close to my body and whispered, "Do it."

His eyes went onyx. He pressed me more against him and backed us into the bedroom.

Clothes flew and as soon he was naked, I touched my hands and lips all over his bare chest. It wasn't long before I sank to my knees in front of him. He moaned, letting me have my way with him.

S&R

We ended up having lunch in bed. Ranger was only wearing boxers which made for a good distraction. But I guess to be fair I was only wearing one of his tees, exposing a lot of skin.

We munched our food in silence for a couple beats until I told him about my doctor's visit.

"Really?" Ranger smiled, the reality of our new us sinking back in.

"You know," I took a gulp of water, readying myself to bring to the table the next item on the list. "We're going to need a bigger place."

Ranger grinned, looking handsome and confident. "I know." He winked at me, saying he had it covered.

"You do?" This was the first I'd heard of this.

"_Our_ new place needs some work, but I'm sure you're going to love it." He leaned closer, wagging his eyebrows at me. I narrowed my eyes, wondering what he had in mind.

S&R

After I parted ways with Ranger I called my sister. She said they were back at her place. There was a teen dance later in the afternoon and apparently the decorations weren't going to be done in time. She asked if I could come over and help. I did.

It didn't take me long to get to Valerie's house. The older girls were busy working on a banner. I saw the little ones were in the living room, probably taking a nap.

"Looks like there was a mix up and no one was given the task of making decorations." Valerie showed me what to do and we both set up to get things done in time. "Also, there's no one to chaperone the dance." My sister looked at the teens with a sad expression. "They've worked hard to make this dance happen and now it seems like it may fall apart."

"I guess I could chaperone." I offered, seeing the enthusiasm my nieces and Julie had for making this event happen.

"You will!" Valerie thanked me, saying she wanted to chaperone too, but didn't know with whom to leave the little ones with. "Mom is going out and I don't want to ruin her plans." Mom hardly ever had events of her own, so I understood my sister's predicament. Albert's teaching a workshop and most likely will be home late.

"I could ask Ranger or I could take care of the girls so you can chaperone. I mean, you're more involved in this." Valerie gave me a hopeful look. I took out my cell phone and dialed Ranger's number. I smiled, liking how much more connected my sister and I are now that we're adults.

"Yo." Ranger answered on the first ring. I gave him the details of the situation.

I disconnected and turned back to Valerie. She stared at me expectantly. "He said yes."

"He's such a sweetie." Valerie said, telling me she was happy for us.

I smiled too. I am _happy_.

After we finished the essentials needed for decoration, I drove to my apartment so Julie and I could change.

I had my youngest two nieces with me. I got ready and sat down to watch TV with the little ones while Julie got ready and Ranger arrived. It wasn't until I sat down on the couch that I noticed it was different. There was only one person who could have done this. Ranger.

Just as Julie emerged from the bedroom looking ready to party, Ranger came in.

We didn't really have time to chat, so I gave him a kiss and told him there was food in the fridge.

"Don't worry." He assured they would be fine. And if not, he would call me for assistance.

S&R

The teens had a Glow out dance, filling the place with different glowing lights.

Ranger didn't call, but I still wanted to check up on him and the girls. Maybe it's my developing motherly instinct. Valerie said she and the other two volunteers would take care of things for the last hour of the dance.

The drive to my place took longer than usual; there was an accident on Hamilton. I parked in my building's lot and went straight to my apartment.

As soon as I opened the front door I was greeted with darkness and the drone of the TV.

The television was the only light source in the living room, but it was enough to let me see the picture before me. The new piece of furniture turned out to be a sofa bed. Ranger and the girls were asleep on the bed. He looked very fatherly and I couldn't help but smile at my family.

I sat next to Ranger. He stirred.

"Babe." He blinked up at me, asking if the dance was over already. I shook my head and told him Valerie would bring Julie in a while. "Hmm…okay." He motioned for me to join him. I did.

"Good night." I kissed him on the cheek and kept quiet so he could go back to sleep. I closed my eyes for a moment, imagining a similar scene in the not so distant future with Ranger and our child.


	21. Moving Forward

**Thanks for the amazing response to this story. I was a little swamped and didn't want to write something that would mess up the flow, because I love this storyXD **

**I started classes again and since my Ecology lab was done early I was left with a two and a half hour break before my Econ class started. Why wait when I had a good chunk of writing time? Hope you like this chapter and the forward progress of the story. **

**Special thanks to all those reviewers throwing hints that they were waiting for the next chapter. Love you guys/gals.**

**Quick note, I know it's January but let's not forget the story is set in the Summer;)**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

I was falling asleep when a sleepy whine interrupted my sleep journey. I felt Ranger shift, cradling the three year old. Her whine became a fussy cry and I struggled to sit up and turn on the lights.

"What happened?" I asked Ranger, coaxing my niece to let me see her face. Ranger shrugged and I finally caught a glimpse of the little girl's face. There was a slight red mark on her left cheek. She must have rubbed it against Ranger's cast. "Here." I took her from Ranger, pacing back and forth next to the sofa bed in hopes that the crying would stop.

There was a knock on my front door, adding to the noise and rousing Lisa from her sleep. Ranger frowned, but went to get the door. I guess this was a little out of his league. I mean, the needy cries was out of my league too.

Valerie came in. I told her what I think happened as I transferred the little girl to my sister. Expertly, Valerie appeased the little girl while simultaneously inspecting her. A few moments later Valerie shook her head, letting me know it was nothing serious.

With a practiced motion, Valerie carried her two younger girls, one on each hip, and motioned for the older two to follow her. Ranger walked them downstairs, offering to help with the younger two.

"Did you have fun?" I asked Julie when we were left alone.

"Yeah!" Her eyes sparkled as she filled me in on what I missed. She was spent, so after letting me know some details she headed off to get ready for bed.

By the time Ranger came back I had already adjusted the sheets on the sofa bed and was waiting for Julie to finish her shower so I could get ready for bed.

Ranger sat next to me and before he was done removing his combat boots Julie emerged from the bathroom.

"Night." She said, giving each of us a hug before shuffling to my bedroom.

"Good night." Ranger and I replied in unison. He shot me a sideways glance. "Yeah, that just happened." I told him, patting his shoulder affectionately.

We went to bed together, his bigger form snuggling close and pressing my back flush to his front. I hugged a pillow so Ranger's cast-covered arm could rest on it. He gave me a squeeze, letting me know wordlessly that he was comfortable.

S&R

The slight shift in the bed when Ranger got up awoke me. I rolled onto my stomach, knowing I had a few more minutes before I had to get up. In the past couple of days we'd fallen into a routine. I'd drive Ranger to Rangeman, making the sacrifice of getting up at the ungodly hour he called the beginning of his day. Once I dropped Ranger off, I return to my apartment and sneak in a couple more hours of sleep before Julie woke up and the day officially started for the two of us.

So I was surprised when moments later Ranger came back to bed. I cracked an eye open to see if it was still the middle of the night, but instead of being greeted with total darkness there was soft, early morning light spilling in through the drapes.

"You okay?" I asked Ranger, my voice thick from sleep. I felt him nod, face buried in my neck. Thinking he might be in pain, I turned to face him. "Ranger?" I touched his face for him to open his eyes and look at me.

"Hmm?" Ranger opened his eyes and I noted he looked perfectly awake.

"What's wrong?" I was worried for him. He's an early riser.

"Nothing." He pulled me impossibly closer, throwing a leg over mine to keep me in place. "I just thought I'd try this whole sleeping in practice you and Julie have." He closed his eyes, a corner of his mouth lifting in a half smile. I gasped in fake outrage, but hugged him.

"All right." I mumbled, closing my eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

It was impossible to fall asleep again since I could feel Ranger was wide awake. His left hand snuck under the hem of tee, roaming my bare back. It was obvious he was interested in something other than sleeping.

I opened my eyes, assessing our possibilities. Even though we didn't go back to sleep, sunlight had already filtered in and the day had already begun. It was only a matter of time before the teen woke up.

"We can't." I mumbled against his throat, unable to help myself and having a little taste. "No privacy." I nipped his jaw, rubbing against him instinctively.

"I know." Ranger whispered against my lips, devouring my mouth in a hungry kiss. We indulged in the heated moment, before taking a deep breath and breaking the kiss.

"We're so bad." I joked, struggling to get my mind out of the gutter.

"Babe." Ranger chuckled, low and throaty. It didn't help with the winding down part.

Not five minutes later the bedroom door opened and we heard Julie shuffle across the carpet to the bathroom.

"Told 'ya." I giggled, poking Ranger's side. He laughed again, placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

"You guys awake?" Julie asked, her footsteps getting closer. She flopped down next to Ranger and since his back was to her, she leaned closer, poking her face between ours. "Happy Birthday, Dad." Ranger got a loud kiss on the cheek, followed by a crushing hug.

"Gracias." Ranger returned the hug with one arm, having no space to roll over. I watched the interaction, feeling a little guilty for not remembering when I woke up. But then again, Ranger was busy getting handsy.

"What are we doing?" Julie asked, looking at us expectantly.

"I have a meeting at noon. I'm yours until then and after." Ranger shrugged, leaving it up to us.

"How about we start with breakfast?" Julie announced, moving to the kitchen. When neither of us made an immediate move to get up, Julie said she was going to need some help.

"Coming!" I shouted, getting up and leaving the birthday boy to enjoy the bed.

S&R

Breakfast was fun. Julie made a delicious breakfast. Ranger broke his diet, eating the very delicious pancakes the teen whipped up. Okay, he had _one_ pancake to my four, but that's not the point. I'm eating for two now.

We lounged around, playing an old board game I didn't even remember I had.

When it was time to drive Ranger to Rangeman, Julie joined us. I think she was going to suggest a place to go once Ranger was free of his obligations at Rangeman.

The guys were all very business-like when Ranger came in. He went straight to his office to get ready for the meeting with a client.

I was going to take Julie up to the seventh floor so we could kill some time when Lester approached us.

"We planned a little something for Ranger in the break room." Lester said they were setting up, taking advantage of the fact that Ranger was going to be in a meeting.

"Cool." Julie wanted to know if she could still help.

"Is there going to be birthday cake?" The pregnant woman, me, needs some cake. Fine, pregnant or not, I'm always ready for cake.

"Yeah!" Lester draped an arm across my shoulders, steering me to the break room.

S&R

I was assigned the arduous task of getting Ranger from his office and taking him to the break room. As soon as the client left, I waltz into the conference room.

"Hey." I cocked my head to the side, motioning for him to follow me.

"Where are you taking me?" Ranger questioned, standing up.

"It's a surprise." I winked.

"_Oh_." Ranger grinned predatorily, following me.

"Not that_ kind_ of surprise." I told him that was for _later_.

"Oh?" Ranger cocked his head to the side, wondering what was going on.

"C'mon." I tugged on his left arm, leading him to the break room.

"Happy Birthday!" A chorus of voices, mostly male with the exception of Julie, Ella and myself, filled the room.

Ranger blinked, surprised. A smiled spread on his lips, reaching his eyes. "Gracias." He said.

Ranger was congratulated by the men with heavy pats on the back. Ella and Julie set out to pass the cake around, after we sang and Ranger blew out the question mark shaped candle. It was the perfect candle for my man of mystery.

"Aren't you going to open your gifts?" Julie said, sharing a conspiratorial smirk with Lester.

Ranger looked at me, but I shrugged. I had no idea what the gifts were all about.

"Here." Tank passed Ranger a shiny bag that looked too small in Ranger's hands.

"Ah!" Ranger laughed, producing a pair of tiny black socks.

Ella gave a small box to Ranger and he produced a black onesie, complete with the Rangeman logo.

"Uuu, that's gonna be a little tight." I teased, making everyone, including Ranger, let out a bark of laughter. I took the opportunity to lean closer, placing a kiss on his cheek and whispering in his ear, "Feliz Cumpleanos." I was aware of the fact that I'd probably butchered the phrase, but when Ranger flashed me his full-wattage smile it didn't matter.

**I have like fifteen minutes to get to my Econ class and after that I've got the Ecology lecture. It would be awesome to have some reviews waiting for me when I check my emailXD**


	22. Wedding Date?

**Thanks for the huge support. I've been working on this chapter for a couple of days, but it seemed the world had conspired to keep me from posting. So, this chapter's extra long;) Helen is in full wedding-planning mode while S&R have some private fun, hehehe…**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

I had to give it to the guys for being creative with their gifts. I mean, Ranger can get himself anything he wants. Money is no object. And judging by the look on his face, he gave the gifts extra appreciation.

The little celebration was quick, because the guys had other obligations.

Ranger set the day aside, mostly, to do anything we wanted. I think his decision was heavily influenced by the fact that he got to have his daughter with him.

"Hey, it's still early." Julie said from the backseat, suggesting we swing by the Shore for the afternoon.

My mouth watered, instantly thinking about ice cream.

"Babe's ready." I heard the smile in Ranger's voice, but I didn't turn to look at him. I was focusing on the road.

"So, yeah?" Julie asked, waggling her eyebrows at me through the rearview mirror.

"Sure." Ranger was willing, but I guess it had to do more with the company than the place.

The visit ended up being more of a tour for Julie. It's not like I vacation here all the time, but I'm a Jersey girl and I know some hot spots.

We had something to eat, finishing off with an enormous ice cream creation. Ranger watched us with horror, chastising me for eating such a dessert monstrosity.

I was about to really stuff my face when my cell phone rang. It was my mother, inviting us over for dinner. She couldn't let my future husband's birthday go unnoticed.

"There's gonna be dinner at my parents' for your birthday." I told Ranger while I was still on the phone with my mother, putting him on the spot. He gave an almost imperceptible shrug of his shoulders. "We'll be there." I said to my mother and disconnected.

"That was delicious!" Julie had just enough energy to push her chair away from the table, barely.

"Come on. Have at least one bite." I offered my spoon to Ranger, giving him puppy dog eyes as I tried to tempt him with some strawberry ice cream. He shook his head. "Okay, your loss." I teased, bringing the spoon to my lips and savoring the creamy mix. I sometimes envy his ability to say 'no, thank you', opting for something more healthy, but right now is not one of those moments.

I'd just finish licking the spoon when Ranger leaned closer, lips crashing with mine. It was a quick kiss, but his tongue had enough time to swipe at my upper lip. He gave me a small grin when we parted, letting me know he enjoyed the taste.

I cleared my throat seeing how Julie was staring expectantly at us. I stood, asking where to next.

S&R

Even with the table extension and the fact that Valerie had already fed the younger girls, we were still very crowded around the dining table. Dinner was spent eating, the teens murmuring amongst them until my mother's voice redirected everyone's attention to her when she asked if we had a date for the wedding already.

The chatter stopped and all eyes fell on the two of us.

I felt Ranger's knee brush mine under the table as he answered. "No."

Oh God. My mother was in marriage mode.

Ranger was the face of calm, dealing with her inquiry in a polite yet unspecific manner. She didn't outright say it, but my mother was pushing for a wedding before it was obvious I was pregnant.

Grandma saved the day, switching the conversation to Julie. She would be heading back to Miami later in the week. At the reminder Valerie's girls spoke up, asking if Julie could spend the night since she was leaving soon. I shot a glance at Ranger. He nodded.

After that dinner was quick, the food being consumed amidst cheerful chatter.

I was helping with clean up when Grandma Mazur saddled up next to me. Valerie was rounding up her younger two and my mother was with Ranger, probably grilling him about a wedding date.

I stopped what I was doing, giving Grandma my full attention. She looked serious.

"What?" I couldn't help but asking what was crossing her mind. We've always been really close.

"You untangled the mess and chose the right hottie." She said I looked happy. "Like that time you wanted to fly."

I grinned. "Yeah." I shared the moment with Grandma, cherishing the fact that I still have her in my life.

Once Valerie had all her girls rounded up, I proposed I'd drop Julie off so she could get some clothes. There was a chorus of protests, with Angie taking the reins and saying they'd lend some clothes to Julie.

"Fine." I couldn't break up the little group and said I'd stop by early in the morning.

Ranger and I left seconds after my sister and the girls. Our drive was spent in silence until I signaled my turn, a block away from my apartment. Ranger spoke up, suggesting we spend the night at Rangeman.

"Why?" I asked, changing my course. I slowed for a red light, shooting a sideways glance at Ranger when the car came to a complete stop. He leaned closer, landing a playful kiss on my lips.

"Your neighbors are elderly." He said we shouldn't disturb their night-time activities with ours.

"Oh!" A shiver of anticipation ran down my spine as I glanced at his lap.

"Babe." His reminder and a loud honk prompted me to keep driving.

I ran towards the elevator in the underground garage as soon as I parked, not an easy task after having a heavy home meal. Effortlessly, Ranger caught up to me as the elevator doors opened. I key fobbed us to the seventh floor with Ranger pressing me flush to his body.

"Desperate, are we?" Since we were on camera we weren't giving a show, his hands resting on my hips, but the way he had me pressed up let him grind his body against mine.

"Babe." Ranger groaned when I pulled away from him, unloading from the elevator. He followed me into the apartment, keeping me pressed up against him as we made our way back to the bedroom.

I gave him a light shove when we reached the foot of the bed. He followed my lead, letting himself tumble back. I started undressing, his eyes following my every move.

I took my time, shimming out of my panties in slow motion. He must have gotten tired of just watching and got a move on it, sitting up and removing his T-shirt one-handed. The fire in his eyes as he pulled me closer made my entire body sizzle.

S&R

The shift in the mattress awoke me. I kept my eyes closed, listening to Ranger moving around. I groaned at the thought of having to get up already. And then I remembered we were already at Rangeman. My groans turned to moans as I thought about our night. Ranger had been right to spend the night here. We were quite vocal.

"Not fair." I heard Ranger say, standing somewhere to my right. I smiled to myself, still staying flat on my front when I felt Ranger crawl over me.

"Won't you be late?" I mumbled, turning over to face him. I opened my eyes, giving Ranger my best sleepy grin.

By the time we rolled out of bed it was closer to my usual waking time. We showered together, meaning Ranger and I took our time.

He dressed in his usual Rangeman uniform while I threw on one of his tees so I could join him for a quick breakfast.

Ella had left one of her patented healthy meals on the counter for us. I ate the fruit she left, watching Ranger as he told me he would probably work through lunch. I smiled wickedly when I saw his gaze flick below my waist.

Turns out he does have some self-control where I'm concerned, or maybe it was the sense of responsibility, because after a quick bite to eat Ranger was on his way.

I moved back to the bedroom, searching for something to wear. I've spent the night on more than one occasion, even before we settled into a relationship, so I've got some clothes here.

I noticed my panties felt extra snug, the waistband biting into my skin. I frowned, getting out of them and opting for one of those Ella's gotten me as part of my Rangeman uniform in the past. They were more user friendly, the black material fitting me like a glove yet leaving room for me to breathe.

The rest of my clothes here felt a little more form fitting than usual. Since I still had to swing by my apartment to get some clothes for Julie I decided to use the trip to change into something more comfortable.

S&R

On the drive to my apartment I kept fidgeting, feeling uncomfortable in my clothes.

I bumped into baby Kevin and his mother on my way into the building. They were on their way out, so we just shared a wave and smile in passing.

I stripped out of my clothes as soon as I was in my apartment, immediately searching for something else to wear.

I wasn't in the mood to wear anything that was form-fitting, so I dug up a pair of basketball shorts I bought a long time ago for exercising. I donned a loose tee and stuffed my feet in my sneakers. There, that was much better!

I grabbed some clothes for Julie and was already on my way out when my cell phone rang. It was Valerie, saying mom wanted us over for lunch.

"FYI, she's on full wedding-planning mode." Valerie whispered that bit to me, before saying she was going to wait for me before heading over to our parents' place.

I thanked her for the heads up and disconnected. Good thing I changed into something loose. At least I'll be physically comfortable while my mother launches her wedding campaign.


	23. Leaving

**So, I finally picked up my copy of Notorious Nineteen from my bookshelf, where it was just collecting dust, and started reading. So far, I've been crying, seeing how Steph's super cozy with Morelli in the first chapters;( Thankfully, I got inspired to write the next chapter for this fic:D**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

It was official: I had a headache. Since the second I stepped foot inside the house my mother launched her campaign. She talked about reservations that needed to take place, invitations that had to be made along with an endless list of, quote on quote, musts.

I don't even remember what we ate for lunch. I think I might have just pushed the food around my plate, because my stomach was growling.

"Enough!" I stood from my chair at the kitchen table, fed up with this whole situation. My mother glared at me.

"Is there something else you have to do that's more important than planning your wedding?" My mother was outraged.

"I uh…" Before I could think of something, Julie came over and handed me my cell phone. I had a text from Ranger. I read over it before sending him a quick reply. "We have to go." I motioned for Julie to follow me.

"You're not staying for dinner?" My mother asked, following us to the door.

I needed to get out of here and take a deep breath. "No, I have to pick Ranger up." That changed my mother's mind. She urged me to hurry, saying I shouldn't let him wait.

The drive to Rangman took longer than usual, for some unknown reason traffic was heavy today.

"So, I guess moms never change, huh?" Julie's inquiry reminded me of her presence.

I felt a small smile creep out. "You're never too old for them."

Ranger was waiting in the underground garage when I parked in one of his private spots. He got in the back since Julie had called shotgun.

I drove us to my apartment, where Julie set out to make something for dinner. Ranger helped her, but I guess it was to inquire on what was going on. I left them alone so they could get in some more father/daughter interaction.

S&R

After dinner we settled in front of the TV, but we called it a day pretty early. I guess none of us got a good night's sleep the previous night.

Even though I was tired and wanted nothing more than to fall asleep, I couldn't. I didn't want to toss and turn, because that would disturb Ranger. I slipped out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Maybe a shower would help.

I stood under the water until it turned cold, but it did no good. I'd just shut the water off when there was a light rasp on the door.

"Yeah?" I called, wrapping myself in a towel.

The door cracked open and Ranger poked his head in. "Babe?" He looked concerned. "You've been in here an awful long time." He wanted to know if I was alright. I noticed he was being polite. He could have easily just walked in without warning.

"I'll be out in a minute." I told him. He didn't look too convinced, but left me alone.

By the time I left the bathroom Ranger was back in bed, the glow of the TV illuminating his face. I padded barefoot, rounding the sofa bed to crawl in on my side. Ranger remoted the TV off, engulfing us in darkness. I scooted closer, throwing an arm over his waist.

"I had a long day." I whispered, my lips brushing his nape. He was quiet, but I knew he was listening. I told him how it was at my parents' house, with my mother and her plans for the wedding.

Ranger turned, wrapping his arms around me. "Babe." I melted against him, letting him tuck me against his hard body.

There was silence for a long moment, until Ranger spoke again. "That's not all of it."

He knows me well.

"Well, there _is_ something else." I told him about my clothes discomfort. "I just feel like I'm in someone else's body." It's not that I'm feeling heavier, it's just… I don't know. I was uncomfortable today.

"Babe." This time his voice had a hint of laughter. He slipped his left hand under the hem of my T-shirt, letting it roam freely across my back. "I know your body." He said I was stressed, that I needed to relax.

"It sounds like you're trying to take advantage of me." I teased, a small giggle escaping my lips as I finally started to unwind.

"Maybe a change in your eating habits would be beneficial."

"Are you putting me on a diet?" I poked his side, slipping a leg between his to be even closer to him.

"You had a lot of sweets yesterday." He reminded, tightening his hold on me. I didn't dignify that with a response, instead I stayed pressed up with him.

I was finally slipping into dreamland when Ranger's chest rumbled, words tumbling past his lips. "Come with."

"What?" I pulled my head back, away from the comfort of his chest. I couldn't see his face in the darkness, but I felt it was important to be face to face. "Are you suggesting we elope?"

"If you wanna." There was a hint of tease in his tone. I grinned.

"A few days in sunny Miami…" Away from all the '_when are you getting married'_ pressure? Heck yeah!

"Is that a yes?" Ranger asked, hand slipping beneath the hem of my shorts to cup my bare bottom. He let out a low groan, giving me a squeeze. He liked my new sleeping choice.

I nodded, leaning closer to plant a loud kiss on his lips.

I hadn't really thought about how much I was gonna miss these two once they flew out to Miami. Of course, Ranger would be back soon and Julie promised to keep contact through messages and calls, but I'm up to squeezing in as much time as possible with the two of them together. I think there's been an improvement in their father/daughter relationship. And I love that.

We broke our kiss and Ranger tucked me back against him. I settled comfortably, taking in the feel of him. This man never ceases to amaze me. Ranger is simply _magical_.

**Yeah, they're gonna leave for a couple days and enjoy some time togetherXD**


	24. Single Life Shared

**Yes, yes. I know it took me forever to update this one, but the chapter wouldn't come out the way I envisioned it and I kept deleting to start over again and again. You gotta thank those who kept shooting me PMs and reviews asking for an update;)**

**Btw, you know what I just noticed the other day? Based on a line Morelli had in **_**Notorious Nineteen**_** it hit me that Steph is probably at least 40 now (in the books). I was a little weird-ed out for a few days since my mom is 41XD**

**Anyway, on with the story. Thanks for the amazing support.**

**Disclaimer: The Plum inverse belongs to JE.**

The next days flew by. I guess it helped knowing what would _happen_ on our little getaway.

"Julie!" I called from the kitchen, reminding her we had to pick up her father at Rangeman. We'd just had lunch and I'm pretty sure the streets are still busy with the lunch crowd.

"Ready." She joined me as I was walking to the front door and followed me downstairs to the car.

"Got everything?" I asked Julie as we reached the car. I put my stuff in the back, awaiting her answer.

"Yeah." Julie wanted to know if I'd packed everything while she placed her suitcase next to mine. She knew what we were up to.

I got behind the wheel. "Might need a thing or two later, but I think I'm ready." I said, backing out of my parking space. Ranger told me not to worry too much about packing because anything I needed I could just buy in Miami.

The drive to Rangeman was spent in comfortable silence until it hit me that this would be the last time Julie would ride with me to pick up Ranger before she went back to Miami.

"Are you excited to go back?" I asked, knowing it took some adjusting before she really felt comfortable here.

"In a way." She shot me a glance. "Being here was awesome." Julie smiled at me. I smiled back before signaling my turn.

I found Ranger already waiting for us. He got in the back and poked his head between the two front seats, telling me we had to make one _quick_ stop before the airport.

"Okay." I said, following directions. "Hey, where's your luggage?" I asked him, winding through streets.

"Got all I need." He patted his pockets, saying he could get clothes over there.

"This it?" I asked Ranger when I stopped the car in front of a house under construction.

"Yup." Ranger got out, motioning for us to do the same.

"What's this place?" Julie wanted to know, inspecting the site.

I looked around, noticing that the neighborhood had changed quite a bit in the past years. I turned to Ranger, understanding washing over me. "No?" I grinned, knowing exactly what he was up to.

"Babe." Ranger flashed me a grinned, nodding.

"Uh, guys?" Julie looked back and forth between us, wanting to be brought up to speed. I dug into Ranger's back pocket, producing his wallet and showing his Driver's license to Julie. "Hmm…" She scanned over the info and I noticed the moment it made sense to her, because she made and '_oh_' face. "This is going to be your home now?"

"Correction." Ranger said, draping an arm across his daughter's shoulders. "Our home." He told he wanted her to spend time here more often.

"Cool." Julie nodded, voice wavering slightly. Ranger gave her a squeeze and Julie returned the embrace. I thought they seemed perfect together.

"You kept this a secret." I told him, returning his wallet to his back pocket.

"Wanted it to be a surprise." Ranger waved at the half finished house in front of us. "Maybe you should close one eye and see the mostly finished side."

"This is perfect." I placed a kiss on his cheek, looping my fingers with his. Who would have told me all those years ago that a vacant lot would house my new home with Ranger?

S&R

It wasn't a long flight and as soon as we landed things felt _real_. This was it. When we get back to Trenton I'll be Ranger's wife.

_Okay, Stephanie. Get a grip._ I told myself, taking a deep, calming breath.

"Hey." Ranger placed a hand on my shoulder, inspecting me. "You okay?"

My heart did a little flip flop in my chest. Just the thought of starting a new life with him is enough to make me happy. Getting married and having a child is just a bonus to complete the happiness. "Yeah." I gave him a quick peck on the lips, grinning. "Never been better."

"Good." He said, cocking his head to the side for me to follow.

"Where's Julie?" She'd been with us just a moment ago.

"She's getting something to drink." Ranger told me, steering me in the right direction.

"Need help?" He was single handedly juggling the suitcases. Ranger offered me his cast-covered arm, shaking his head. I looped my arm with his and let him lead the way.

After meeting up with Julie and enjoying a refreshing beverage, we made our way out of the airport. It was hot and humid outside, but luckily Ranger had a car waiting for us.

A man in Rangeman uniform drove us to our next destination.

A long drive later we arrived at a megabucks building that was very similar to Rangeman at Haywood. The ocean was nearby. I could tell because I could feel the ocean breeze. We piled out of the car and took the elevator to the top floor.

"Is this your private apartment?" I asked when we went inside. Ranger nodded, saying it was convenient to have somewhere to stay when he was in the area.

"Yum!" Julie alerted us to the fact that the table was served.

While we ate dinner Julie asked what the plan was.

"We're getting married in the morning." I said, throwing a glance Ranger's way since it was what we'd established.

"About that." Ranger said he had some things to take care of before the wedding.

"You mean, we're going to spend the night apart?" I frowned, not wanting to be away from him. I've become accustomed to sleeping with him, snuggling close.

"Distance makes the heart grow fonder." Julie grinned. "Or so I've heard." She shrugged, saying _I_ had things to take care of too.

"I guess." I finished my food, not even wanting to have dessert.

Julie cleared the table to give us a moment alone.

"I'll see you in the morning." Ranger wrapped his arms around me, kissing me very thoroughly. We were both breathless by the time we pulled apart.

S&R

I tossed and turned all night, unable to fall asleep. I'd spent a good chunk of the night feeling nervous and anxiously waiting for daybreak.

I was up and showered by the time Julie woke up.

"What time is it?" She asked, sitting up in bed.

"It's still early." I was about to start setting out my dress when there was a knock on the front door.

A woman, around my age, very beautiful and striking a close resemblance to Julie was at the door when I opened it. It seems Julie not only has bits of Ranger, but also some of her mother's features.

"Rachel." I greeted, motioning for her to come in.

"Mom." Julie ambled over to us.

"Julie!" Rachel gathered the teen to her, engulfing her in a tight hug. I didn't say anything, letting them have their moment.

"What are you doing here?" Julie asked, quickly amending her words. "I mean, not that I'm not happy to see you. It's just, I thought I wasn't going home 'til later in the day."

"I'm here to help." Rachel finally tore her eyes away from her daughter, focusing on me. "Someone's getting married in a few hours."

My eyes widened and I felt my knees go weak. "I am!"

"You don't look too good." I heard Julie comment as the world around me turned dark.

**Steph's having some pre-wedding nervousness, but it's nothing Ranger can't solve;)**


	25. Union

**So, this is the day. S&R are getting married;) **

**This chapter goes out to **_**Rightytighty**_** who asked for an update to this fic as a birthday present. It's a couple days late, but hey it's here! **

**Thanks for the continued support to this story and those of you who've dropped the 'another update?' in reviews and PMs.**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

"I feel fine." I repeated for the umpteenth time since regaining consciousness. "I just got a little overwhelmed." The Miami office has their own Bobby, Roberto. He's a shorter, less muscular version of Bobby. Roberto turned towards Ranger, saying something in Spanish. Ranger gave an almost imperceptible nod, his eyes never leaving my face. "Gracias." I said to Roberto as he began packing up his kit. He spoke little English, but from the nods he gave me I think he understood it pretty well.

Ranger sat on the edge of the bed as soon as we were left alone. "You scared me." He admitted.

"Sorry." I gave him a kiss and took a moment to watch him. Ranger was already dressed for a wedding, sporting a black dress shirt and pants.

"Babe." He shook his head, a small smile escaping him. "You're not backing out, right?" It was a joke, but I felt the need to reassure him.

"No!" My reply was a little too quick and it got a full on smile from Ranger.

"Good to know." Ranger gave me a chaste kiss on the lips before reluctantly getting up. He said he still had something to do and left me to get ready.

"Let's get to work." Julie rushed into the bedroom, saying we had to hurry. Rachel joined us. Together mother and daughter helped me get ready.

A little over an hour later I was checking my reflection in the full length mirror in the bathroom. I'd opted for a flow-y cream colored dress. I did my hair up because the humidity in the air would have left me with an awful puff of hair. My shoulders were bare thanks to the thin straps of the dress. I was wearing minimal makeup and jewelry. I did a spin in front of the mirror and smiled. This wedding was going to be nothing like my first one.

"Ready?" There was a light rasp on the open door. I turned to find Rachel standing there.

"Yeah." I felt ready.

"Can I have a word with you?" Rachel was taking the opportunity of getting me alone to have a word with me. She told me Julie was already waiting for us in the lobby.

"Sure." I nodded, wondering what she had to say.

"First, I want to thank you for what you've done for my Julie." Rachel gave me a warm smile, offering me sincere thanks. I was about to open my mouth, tell her that it was nothing, when she continued. "Julie seems different and I was able to see that she and Carlos have grown closer."

"I think so too."

Rachel stared at me and I felt the atmosphere around us change. "Carlos is a good man. And if you change your mind, he'll die of loneliness before he opens up again."

I felt like she was talking from experience. "I love him." I knew she was also warning me that if I broke Ranger's heart then I would also be breaking her little girl's heart.

Rachel seemed to be satisfied with my response. She flashed me a huge smile as we walked out of the bathroom.

S&R

Julie was waiting for us in the lobby, directing us to the back of the building. We exited through a back door, crossing a patch of grass that lead us to a walkway.

"Where are we going?" I asked Julie, following her to a garden-like area. My question was answered when I spotted Ranger standing in front of a table. Two official looking people were behind the decorated table and behind all of that I could see the ocean in the distance.

I stood next to Ranger, wondering if we were waiting for someone else. When he gave me an almost imperceptible shake of his head, I nodded my understanding.

We took care of legalities not much different from when I got married in my previous life.

There was a moment in the ceremony where I closed my eyes, taking in all the sounds and smells around me. _This was it_. I was marrying Ranger and the most important thing was that it felt _right_. I was so engulfed in taking in every detail, feeling the ocean breeze on my face when I felt Ranger touch my arm.

"Babe?" I opened my eyes to find that all eyes were on me.

"Yes." I had no idea if I'd been asked a question, but apparently I'd given the correct response.

Ranger and I shared our first official kiss as husband and wife, culminating the ceremony.

S&R

We had a bite to eat with Rachel and Julie after the wedding. I'd never imagined that they would be the only two guests at our wedding.

Later, Ranger and I took a stroll around the beach, enjoying the rest of our day.

At the end of the day, I was feeling the weight of the long day and was glad we were back at his apartment. Or should I say our apartment?

"There's something I've wanted to do with you for a long time." I said to Ranger, kicking off my heels and dragging him to the bedroom. I caught the raised eyebrow he gave me and laughed.

I slid the glass door and stepped out onto the balcony that overlooked the city below and ocean. We got there just in time to watch the sunset. I stood by the rail, leaning against it until I felt Ranger's arms wrap around me.

"Beautiful, Babe." The words were whispered in my ear, his lips leaving a trail of hot kisses from neck to shoulder and back.

"Mmmhmm." I moaned softly, arching against him. I tilted my head to the side, accepting his heated kisses.

When one of his hands slipped beneath the edge of my dress and started moving up, I knew it was time to take it inside. I twisted in his hold, claimed his lips in a toe-curling kiss and backed him into the bedroom. I was definitely going to have my way with him tonight!

**I'll be posting their wedding night fun as a oneshot on 'Babe Adventures' since this is a T rated story;)**

**Updates will be more frequent since after final exams this week, I'll be officially on vacation;D**

**Oh, one more thing: Happy Mother's day:)**


End file.
